


Grand Ravin

by Buissoneum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mégastructure, Pas très inspiré, Que meure le langage actuel, futur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buissoneum/pseuds/Buissoneum
Summary: Une petite histoire sur l'exploration d'un immense vaisseau spatial. Dans une vibe très Lone Sloane et Blame! quand j'ai écrit, mais bon, ça reste bien moins bon que les deux.Ouais c'est pas très ouf, surtout niveau personnages (qui sont fondamentalement interchangeables, déso pour vous), mais bon, faut inaugurer le compte !
Kudos: 1





	Grand Ravin

>1 Se lève l’odeur d’essence dans la coursive, prenante et prégnante. J’attends dans le coin qui m’a été échu que l’odeur passe avant de même relever la tête, vérifiant que rien n’est arrivé. Soulagé, je retrouve les plantes artificielles et les meubles aux bords souples sans odeurs. Il faut repartir maintenant.

>2 Donner une limite à l’hubris serait une erreur d’orgueil, en imaginant que sa définition puisse coincer une telle force de défiance. Ce matin j’ai eu une nouvelle preuve de ce constat de manière assez surprenante pertinent au vu de l’âge auquel je l’ai conçu.

Quelqu’un avait totalement brisé les cloisons entre deux chambres, avec une minutie qui rendait son travail presque indétectable. Presque parce qu’on pouvait encore y voir les traits de métal au sol et au plafond qui témoignaient autrefois d’une paroi. En quoi était-ce donc un travail d’hubris si exceptionnel ?

Oh, c’était une désobéissance aux ordres de l’équipage, rien de moins. Un équipage mystérieux, qui avait embarqué peu de vivants dans un voyage voué à la mort. Aucun cadavres n’était visible à l’habituelle, certes, mais il y avait là trace de vie, de défiance. Nul autre parmi nous n’allait avoir ce genre de résultats, j’étais prêt à le parier.

>3 Un ÉAP après l’autre, j’avais presque terminé de consigner l’étage quand j’ai vu une irrégularité. D’habitude, les ÉAP sont conformistes au possible, les OGM étant conçus spécifiquement pour empêcher toute déviance qui pourrait mener à n’importe quoi qui ne respecterait pas l’entretien voulu par l’équipage au début.

Là cependant, un OGM se retrouvait étrange, chaque fibre d’une couleur différente – je ne suis même pas sûr d’avoir vu toutes les couleurs en présence, tant certaines lorgnaient sur les fréquences trop hautes ou trop basses – et illuminait la pièce. Il avait été créé par une sensibilité artistique certaine, tranchant totalement avec le reste de la production des ÉAP.

Je n’ai même pas osé faire de relevés dessus, comptant bien mener le reste de l’équipe pour le voir. Car c’est une trace de vie certaine, d’une chose que les machines non-adaptatives du vaisseau ne pourraient jamais faire.

>4 Le rail magnétique était en parfait état de fonctionnement, bien. Cependant il y avait toujours des problèmes avec la reconnaissance des modules utilisables. Quel était donc l’intérêt de créer cette machine modulable si son système d’exploitation n’était pas capable de les gérer ? Je suis mauvaise langue, une grande partie des programmes n’était pas compilée ni même terminée.

Comment l’expliquer sinon par l’idée que quand l’équipage – ou un groupe d’autres humains – travaillait sur le système, ons aient été interrompus par la disparition théorique qui serait arrivée aux habitants du Grand Ravin ? Aujourd’hui je sais que les autres étaient en train de faire des découvertes tout aussi impressionnantes, mais à l’instant donné je fulminais d’euphorie, ayant trouvé une preuve que la Providence n’avait rien à voir avec la création – en tous cas le développement – du vaisseau.

>5 Le seul fichier que j’aie réussi à sauver était pour le moins inutile, ne nous donnant aucune information exploitable. Même une blague aurait pu nous renseigner sur l’état des gens à l’époque. Au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvé avec une étude de beaucoup trop de pages qui parlait du processus de décryptage utilisé pour comprendre un lithodate qui serait dans une des soutes. Apparemment il contenait aussi une étude qui à l’ouverture renvoyait sur un fichier vidéo qui – une fois traduit dans un format compréhensible par les machines – consistait en une vidéo qu’ons n’osaient pas montrer.

Ça ne nous offre qu’une énième confirmation du fait que les gens hors-équipage n’aimaient pas ignorer des choses. Quelle surprise. Putain… En plus ons ont archivé la vidéo ailleurs, donc on n’a aucune possibilité de comprendre ce qui n’allait pas avec les créateurs des lithodates. Qu’ons aillent crever.

>1 Je n’avais rien découvert, contrairement au reste des miens. Chacun avait triomphalement apporté une preuve que la vie avait existé dans le vaisseau – une chose dont plus personne ne doutait mais qu’ons s’échinait à tenter de prouver – et s’était regardé dans un silence gêné en comprenant que nous avions dans notre intégralité trouvé une preuve de quelque chose – sauf moi. C’est pour cette raison que j’ai pris la parole.

-1 Je voudrais te remercier. On a désormais quatre preuves – réfutables en admettant l’hypothèse d’une machine de falsification avec un sens de l’humour, de la paresse, de l’esthétique et de l’hubris – de l’existence d’une vie nous ayant précédé. Et on va en faire quoi de tout ça ? Moi j’ai rien, contrairement à tu, certes, mais quand même, bravo la redondance.

-2 Eh, calme. On n’a trouvé chose pertinente, mais au moins on a trouvé quelque chose qui dit « Pas seuls ». Et peu importe pour moi que ce qui écrive ça soit une machine de falsif ou que ce soit un piège, au moins y a légère proba qu’on soit pas OGM.

Vomstir, doyen du groupe – si l’on en croit la carte gravée sur son dossier – et l’unique à avoir des souvenirs précis de l’avant-Ravin. Beaucoup de souvenirs de philo.

-5 On n’a pas tort non plus, nous savions déjà que le rail magnétique n’était pas complet, et pragmatiquement, on a juste une chambre – où nous n’irons jamais – plus grande, un OGM coloré et une étude à la con.

Pek, le plus jeune du groupe apparemment – même méthode que Vomstir.

-4 T’es dègue parce que t’as eu l’étude de marde Pek, admets au moins ça. J’pense que par contre, on peut encore terminer les programmes. Faudra juste prendre une dizaine de jours de nourriture si on veut essayer de terminer le programme, et au moins cinq de plus pour le compiler dans toute la station.

Klep, optimiste qui trouve du réconfort dans les pires déviances – j’ai vu certains des trucs qu’il suscitait pour se détendre, juste atroce.

>4 Je me permets d’interrompre le fil de la narration de Rizh pour me faire un tout petit peu justice. Ce qu’on appelle – et ce que j’appelle – déviance n’est rien de plus qu’une faim sans fin de créations étranges et sans sens que l’humain avait créé par pléthores, et que mes logiciels et machines étaient capables d’interpréter. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que je regarde des choses absolument atroces en termes de qualité, espérant y trouver des touches de pur anti-génie que [afficher plus]

-3 En vrai Klep a raison, tu devrais l’écouter. Maintenant qu’on a réparé le rail, nous pourrons l’utiliser à condition de bien programmer les modules – et puis, son estimation n’est pas non plus trop dure. Connaissant sa marge d’erreur, on aura bien besoin de vingt jours pour tout finir et de dix pour tout compiler.

>1 Pour terminer notre équipée, voici Ast, monstre sans cœur aux sanctions sans combles. C’est la personne qui s’occupe de gérer notre bouffe quoi.

-4 Eh ! Mes marges d’erreurs sont déjà meilleures que les tiennes, vile créature !

-3 Je n’ai pas à répondre à quelqu’un qui me déshumanise.

-4 On va voir qui déshumanise qui !

Klep s’est lancé à toute la vitesse que lui permettait l’ajout de sa combinaison et du rail mural. À une vitesse approchant de celle du son, son coup aurait pu être très dangereux s’il ne s’agissait d’une chamaillerie habituelle dans le bloc que nous habitions.

En vérité, nous n’habitions pas vraiment dans le Grand Ravin. Ce vaisseau à l’échelle impressionnante était l’endroit que nous explorions et où nous découvrions bien des choses, mais nos lits se trouvaient en-dehors, sans doute par peur primale des choses à l’odeur d’essence. Nos couches n’étaient pas non plus à l’air libre – vivre dans le vide, très peu pour nous – mais nous avions un refuge.

S’il faisait théoriquement partie de la structure du Grand Ravin, il en était séparé dans la pratique. Il s’agissait d’un bloc au volume bien suffisant pour nous, à plusieurs étages et séparé du cœur du vaisseau par un ascenseur. Selon les documentations que nous avions trouvé, il s’agissait d’un entrepôt qui avait pour fonction secondaire une prison. Les grands câbles qui le rattachaient au vaisseau même pouvaient être rétractés à n’importe quel moment pour en refaire une partie intégrante de la construction, mais nous avions à l’unanimité décidé qu’il s’agirait d’une mauvaise idée.

Pendant que les guerres habituelles battaient leur plein, nous étions tous retournés à nos affaires courantes. Vomstir est retourné dans l’ordinateur du bloc, tentant d’y déchiffrer quelque nouveau motif pendant que je suivais Pek dans l’ascenseur menant au Ravin.

>5 Retournant à l’endroit où j’avais trouvé l’étude à l’inutilité indiscutable, j’ai essayé de retracer l’historique des déplacements de la vidéo, espérant trouver une nouvelle base de données qui aurait une minuscule chance d’être accessible – tout du moins plus facilement que celles que j’écumais sans succès depuis quelques temps.

Cela n’a pas pris très longtemps, un journal au système de cryptage similaire à celui de l’étude existant et consignant tout ce qui avait trait à celle-ci. On pourrait se dire qu’un journal pareil serait une preuve irréfutable de la vie, mais nous avions déjà vu des machines de falsification réussir cet exploit qu’est inventer une chaîne d’évènements vécus par le prisme d’un humain. Je n’avais plus qu’à espérer que ce journal ne mente pas sur les déplacements de fichiers. Espoir pieux.

Piété au final récompensée quand j’ai retrouvé la trace de la vidéo, dans une archive trois étages plus bas. La voie vers l’ascenseur était libre, et l’ascenseur aussi – Klep avait déjà perdu plusieurs fois un bras en oubliant de regarder.

Après avoir suivi un réseau de coursives poussiéreuses, que les machines d’entretien avaient sans doute fini par déserter, je tombais enfin sur l’endroit si attendu. De la taille de deux logements, il s’agissait d’un serveur, comme j’en trouvais peu souvent. En me connectant sur le moniteur, je tombais sur quelque chose de bien plus rare.

Rien ne semblait crypté. Estomaqué, je commençais à fouiller parmi les dossiers, tentant d’y trouver cette vidéo. Dès la première image je sus qu’il s’agissait d’un truc pour Klep et les gens de son espèce. La musique entra en moi, et je sais qu’elle y est encore, qu’elle ne bougera jamais et je sais surtout pourquoi les scientifiques avaient tenté de la cacher. Cette vidéo a tout remis en cause pour moi, je dois l’avouer.

Pourquoi les créateurs des lithodates avaient-ons tourné cette vidéo ? C’était la seule chose qui restait d’eux qu’on ait trouvé pour l’instant dans le Grand Ravin. Ces êtres qui étaient arrivé à créer un système de cryptage aussi incroyable, comment auraient-ons pu faire une chose pareille ? Encore, aujourd’hui je conçois qu’une telle chose soit créée, par les êtres qui recherchent la même expérience que Klep, c’est là chose concevable.

Mais qu’ons conservent pareille création derrière un système de cryptage aussi extrême que les lithodates ? Qu’est-ce qui peut motiver pareil acte ? Même avec le savoir tout relatif que j’ai aujourd’hui de ces temps, ça me paraît chose étrange. Quand j’ai voulu supprimer la vidéo sur un coup de sang, un message apparut, me prévenant que je n’avais pas les permissions requises.

C’était la première fois que ça m’arrivait depuis que je travaillais sur les ordinateurs du Grand Ravin. Et je ne dis pas ça en figure de style, ça ne m’était vraiment jamais arrivé.

Ceux qui relativisent seront tentés de chuchoter que je n’avais pas tenté de supprimer grand-chose avant – ons auront raison. Mais là, me voir refuser cette puissance que je savais posséder partout ailleurs… je sus que seul un scientifique soucieux de protéger un monument aurait pu faire ça. Je compris surtout une chose que j’aurais dû comprendre en premier, mais que je n’avais pas réussi à appréhender à l’origine : le message, lu dans son entièreté, disait :

_Votre requête est impossible car vous n’avez pas les permissions nécessaires._

_Un administrateur a été contacté et viendra rapidement._

J’ai fui.

>2 Il n’y avait que de la paperasse à terminer pour moi, simplement consigner tout ce que le groupe avait fait pendant qu’il était séparé. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux ont arrêté de se battre, et j’ai jeté un petit coup d’œil derrière moi. Heureusement, ons n’avaient rien abîmé. Merci à la solidité de cette carlingue, pour une fois.

J’ai donc travaillé, me servant de la mémoire qui fait ma singularité pour graver sur les dossiers de chacun d’entre nous nos découvertes. Une fois ça fini, je suis allé me reposer, ne cherchant pas de sens plus profond à nos découvertes. Alors que je me posais sur ma couche, j’ai entendu un son que je connaissais bien. Une demande exceptionnelle d’ascenseur, parce que me laisser me reposer est impossible.

Plus rapide que Klep et Ast, j’ai foncé vers la cage, pour voir à travers la retransmission le visage terrifié de Pek. J’ai directement autorisé l’ascenseur de partir, et ce même si Rizh n’était pas là, la seule chose qui avait empêché l’ascenseur de ramener le plus jeune d’entre nous en haut.

Il ne faut pas s’en faire pour Rizh de toutes façons. C’est pas exactement une personne facile à blesser. C’est ce que je me suis dit quand Pek est arrivé de l’ascenseur en tremblant et après qu’il ait révélé qu’un « administrateur » viendrait.

-2 Rizh, problème.

-1 J’écoute.

-5 J’ai découvert un fichier qui ne puisse pas être supprimé, et dont la tentative de suppression a « contacté un administrateur ». Nous avons bloqué l’ascenseur en haut, désolé…

-1 Pas grave, pas grave…

>1 À l’époque, je ne pensais pas encore ces mots. Une gangue de froid m’avait recouvert, et j’entendais dans chaque grincement la marque des articulations longtemps ménagées de cet « administrateur ». Au final, il ne s’agissait que de la paranoïa, et je m’en rends compte aujourd’hui. Je pensais à toute la vitesse que je pouvais stimuler.

Dans le bloc, il y aurait de quoi survivre une centaine de jours, et il était plus que probable que l’administrateur reste moins longtemps. Cependant, moi, je n’avais pas de nourriture sur moi. Les ÉAP pourraient me permettre de survivre indéfiniment, mais il se pourrait que « l’administrateur » en ferme l’accès afin de rendre sa recherche plus simple.

J’entendis une porte s’ouvrir, au bout de l’étage. Je ne pus pas la localiser précisément sur le moment, mais au moins je me rendis compte qu’il s’agissait d’une véritable porte et non pas d’une création de mon imagination fertilisée par une paranoïa extrême.

Je fuis vers un des ascenseurs dont la position était gravé dans ma mémoire avant de me rendre compte de l’idiotie que je faisais. Les ascenseurs enregistraient tous les trajets, et il n’était pas non plus possible de brouiller les pistes à cause des détecteurs continus de masse présents dans les ascenseurs qui servaient à savoir s’il y avait vraiment quelque chose dedans.

L’ascenseur du bloc était une expérimentation, un système hacké par nos soins et devenu extérieur au système. Il y avait une certaine forme de plaisir à se trouver dans un ascenseur libre, mais je ne pourrais pas l’utiliser.

Si nous n’avions étendu le traitement à aucun autre ascenseur, c’était pour une raison purement pragmatique et pas par oubli. Il était plus simple de protéger un ascenseur seul des réinitialisations et des reconnexions que d’en protéger une multitude. Si nos déplacements pendant que nous étions dans le vaisseau étaient tracés, nous avions cette arme secrète avec nous, ce moyen de couper la trace continue que faisaient les machines.

Fonçant de toute ma vitesse, je me résolus à retourner vers l’ascenseur du bloc. Pas pour l’emprunter – « l’administrateur » semblait déjà présent à l’écoute de l’ouverture des portes – mais pour sauter le long des câbles sur lesquels il glissait. L’ascenseur avait beau sortir dans l’espace, la cage n’y était pas, en étant séparée par un triple sas – les constructeurs du Grand Ravin savaient que leur création ne serait jamais parfaite et qu’il valait mieux rendre les réparations les plus faciles possibles.

Je ne m’arrêtais que pour garder un mouvement contrôlable ; si je le pouvais j’aurais directement avalé les vingt étages qui me sépareraient de « l’administrateur » quand je sortais de la cage d’ascenseur. Cette fois, je serais plus prudent.

« L’administrateur » avait sans doute utilisé les nombreux capteurs présents pour déterminer ma trajectoire jusqu’à l’ascenseur du bloc. S’il ne pouvait pas me voir tant que j’étais caché dans la cage, ça deviendrait une autre paire de manches dès lors que je voudrais bouger dans les coursives – à tout hasard pour me procurer à manger.

Il me faudrait mettre toutes mes capacités à profit pendant les jours qui suivraient. Je laissais le communicateur que le bloc avait utilisé pour m’avertir à la frontière de la cage d’escalier, laissant un dernier message avant longtemps :

-1 Je reviendrais toutes les quinze heures pour émettre et te faire savoir comment je vais. À la prochaine.

-2 Attends !

-1 …

-bloc Force à toi.

Avec un dernier sourire je partais et me glissais dans les coursives.

>-1 Une minute de retard, désolé. Mais bon, je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de problèmes. J’ai dû changer trois fois d’étage après avoir déclenché des détecteurs de masse. Honnêtement, je savais pas qu’il y avait autant de caméras infrarouges ! En tous cas j’ai essayé de ne pas trop y toucher, qu’elles n’envoient plus de feed donnerait beaucoup trop d’idées à « l’administrateur ».

>-1 Hé, pile à l’heure cette fois ! Je déclenche déjà moins les détecteurs de masse, ça aide de vraiment les chercher et de connaître tous les modèles – merci pour m’y avoir initié Klep d’ailleurs. J’ai trouvé l’OGM dont tu parlais Ast au fait, il est indéniablement beau. Bon, salut !

>-1 Désolé, presque en retard. Cette fois j’ai déclenché aucun détecteur, mais j’ai toujours l’impression qu’il y en a, vu que parfois, aléatoirement on me détecte. Faudra que j’examine ça…

>-1 Alors j’ai élaboré un processus pour détecter des… détecteurs oui. D’abord, j’ai testé, en ayant posé un pied sur un détecteur de masse il faut trois minutes en moyenne pour que les ascenseurs arrivent, et cinq maximum. Je vais avancer de manière très lente, en restant cinq minutes à chaque position. Si je suis détecté, je conclurais qu’il y a un détecteur inconnu dans la zone. Ça te paraît bien ? Je déconne, j’ai pas le temps de t’écouter.

>-1 Bon, j’ai testé ma technique, et même si je prends plus de temps à me déplacer je gagne en assurance, ça aide d’avoir une activité à remplir. Enfin bref, je pense avoir compris un motif de détecteurs olfactifs. Je savais pas qu’ons avaient ça… J’y retourne, à plus tard !

>-1 Premier vrai sommeil pris depuis le début, ça soulage tellement… J’avais juste pris des petites siestes d’une ou deux heures jusque-là dans la cage ou dans des chambres abandonnées, mais là j’ai trouvé un lit qui n’avait aucun détecteur, je savais même pas que c’était possible. Je dois te quitter, à plus.

>-1 J’ai réussi à découvrir un motif de capteurs. Ce sont bien des capteurs olfactifs, comme je le supposais. Tu sais l’odeur d’essence ? Elle désactive les capteurs qui sont autour tellement elle est forte. Par contre dès qu’elle disparaît, des machines de réparation arrivent dans les cinq-six minutes avant de repartir. Je te montrerais tous les types que j’ai identifié jusque-là quand je rentrerais.

>-1 Bon, alors déjà j’ai identifié de nouvelles formes de capteurs olfactifs. C’est la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c’est qu’il y a plein de machines de réparation qui se sont massés autour des ascenseurs, et j’ai aucune idée de ce qui les pousse à faire ça. « L’administrateur » doit être derrière, mais aucune idée de ce qu’il veut en faire. En tous cas je pense que ça ne me bénéficiera pas.

>-1 J’ai potentiellement identifié un nouveau type de détecteurs, mais aucune certitude pour l’instant. Détecteurs audio, en tous cas ça ressemble. Les machines de réparation n’ont pas bougé, et les ascenseurs sur lesquels elles ne sont pas sont toujours opérationnels, ce qui me permet de continuer les expériences.

>-1 Je pense avoir identifié tous les types de détecteurs olfactifs dans la partie du vaisseau qu’on explore. Et j’ai maintenant la certitude que ce sont des capteurs audios, avec lesquels je peux par contre tricher plus facilement, parce qu’autant changer d’odeur dans un environnement ultra aseptisé c’est dur, autant produire du son débile en profitant des échos, c’est pratique dans un environnement pareil.

>-1 Pas fait grand-chose cette fois, mais j’ai trouvé une chambre sans détecteurs… Quel plaisir mais quel plaisir… J’espère que ça va bien. [Pause] Haha, ça fait du bien de t’entendre, à plus.

>-1 Bonne nouvelle : je sais sur quoi travaillaient les machines de réparation. Mauvaise nouvelle : c’étaient des améliorations de performance des ascenseurs. J’ai aussi pu jeter un œil dedans, énormément de capteurs en plus. Je pense qu’il y avait des modules prêts de base, mais que « l’administrateur » avait décidé de ne pas les implémenter jusqu’ici histoire de ne pas utiliser trop de surveillance sur un endroit qui n’avait rien à surveiller. Au fond– Oh merde, désolé je dois partir !

>-1 Bon, ça s’est mieux passé cette fois. J’ai dû fuir parce qu’une odeur venait dans ma direction. J’ai remarqué un changement de comportement extrême, quand l’odeur arrive les machines de réparation se mettent directement en mouvement autour, et l’odeur ne part que quand les machines ont fini d’implémenter des choses. Aucune idée de ce qui a pu causer ce changement de comportement, j’ai clairement rien fait qui puisse motiver ça… Mais bon, on verra.

>-1 J’ai un peu exploré les endroits ravaudés par les machines de réparation, et il y a plein de nouveaux types de capteurs. Je sais pas si c’est pour des valeurs déjà détectées, juste camouflées différemment, ou si c’est pour d’autre grandeurs…

>-1 En tous cas il y a des dynamomètres maintenant, extrêmement discrets mais posés à plein d’endroits où un être pourrait s’appuyer. Avec plus que deux minutes avant l’arrivée des ascenseurs, c’est de plus en plus dur de faire des tests de capteurs, mais ça devient de plus en plus… Pas amusant, mais stimulant.

>-1 J’ai commencé à cartographier les capteurs – vieux papier, tu sais ce que c’est. Merci à toi, Ast, pour m’avoir appris des bases de dessin. [Pause] Non, mais j’y penserais dès que je serais à l’étage.

>-1 Encore une fois, j’ai pris le sommeil du juste. J’ai l’impression que « l’administrateur » laisse à escient des salles sans capteurs… peut-être que j’attribue un caractère trop humain à une programmation défectueuse, mais c’est l’impression que ça me donne.

>-1 Bon, je pense avoir fini de répertorier les nouveaux capteurs dans les ascenseurs et que j’ai les bases de toutes les formes de capteurs, faut que je repère toutes les manière utilisées pour les camoufler maintenant… [Pause] Ah non j’y ai pas pensé, désolé.

>-1 Bon pour te répondre Ast, oui, l’OGM est toujours là par contre, j’ai fait un inventaire des ÉAP de son étage, mais aucun nouveau type de capteurs… Comme si les machines ne s’attendent pas à ça.

>-1 Je pense avoir répertorié tous les types de capteurs oculaires mainte– Oh putain, non non NON ! [Silence]

>-1 Désolé du stress mais j’ai paniqué la dernière fois. En fait, y a une machine de réparation qui a foncé vers la cage d’ascenseur du bloc d’où j’émets, qui est le seul ascenseur auquel « l’administrateur » ne semble pas s’intéresser. [Pause] Comment ça a fini ? Je te le dirais la prochaine fois ça…

>-1 [Bruit blanc] Je compre[Grésillements] Ah ? Mauvaise qualité aud[Grésillements] Je vois, j’essaie de fixer ça.

>-1 Ah, tu m’entends mieux cette fois ? [Pause] Parfait. Donc je disais que la machine de réparation là… J’ai vu qu’elle pouvait être reprogrammée. Pour l’instant je la garde sous le coude, mais quand on sera libres, je l’amènerais clairement. Ah et ma carte avance, j’ai presque fini les étages où on va le plus souvent et j’ai répertorié tous les types de capteurs.

>-1 La cage d’ascenseur est totalement sûre par contre, aucune tentative de reconnexion… Mais bref, je viens pas pour ça. Y a un gros problème. Les machines de réparation s’intéressent aux ÉAP. [Pause] Tiens d’ailleurs ma chambre prend pas trop la poussière ? [Pause longue]

>-1 Bon, les machines de réparation en ont fini avec les ÉAP, et c’est juste pas ce à quoi je m’attendais. Enfin, un peu, je m’attendais aux nouveaux capteurs, mais ça… [Pause] Haha, je vois que je reste un bon conteur. Les OGM artistiques là, tu visualise ? Bah dans chaque plant des ÉAP y en a un maintenant. Un qui soit unique. Ouais, gros niveau.

>-1 Alors j’ai bientôt fini la cartographie, et tout va bien. Il ne me reste plus que trois étages à faire, c’est ridicule ! En tous cas, dès que « l’administrateur » sera parti on pourra explorer tout ça tellement plus vite qu’avant… On pourra même espérer se battre contre l’odeur un jour, soyons optimistes.

>-1 Super pour moi, j’ai réussi à cartographier le dernier bout qu’il me manquait et à prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil dans une salle vierge. Par contre j’ai découvert un truc qu’on avait jamais croisé avant. Je pense que c’est un capteur, mais j’irais investiguer demain. Je vais laisser les cartes dans une cavité de la cage d’ascenseur proche des sas et y mettre la machine de réparation désactivée.

>-1 Ne va jamais à l’étage 5631. Si tu n’entends rien de moi après, ne cherches pas mon cadavre.

>1 Alors que je finissais d’envoyer ce message qui me paraissait être le dernier, je jetais le communicateur de toutes mes forces dans la cage, sachant qu’avec l’angle que j’avais utilisé, il finirait sur le palier trois étages plus haut.

C’était effectivement un capteur. Il m’a fallu plus de trois heures pour commencer à comprendre ce qu’il détectait. C’était un capteur de mouvement extrême. Sa sensibilité était affinée pour ne se déclencher vraiment que si un mouvement n’était pas assez rapide pour être d’origine robotique. C’est la force du truc, créé pour les humains spécifiquement.

Quand on dit capteur, on pense souvent détecteur en vérité. Ici, c’était un véritable capteur, capable de capter un phénomène physique et de le transformer en signal. En quoi était-ce différent des autres détecteurs et capteurs du vaisseau ?

Ce capteur-là, il n’était pas passif, il était actif. Quand quelque chose passe autour, il capte son mouvement pour le changer en énergie et alimenter des systèmes auxiliaires. C’est pour ça que cette partie de l’étage était évitée par les machines. C’était potentiellement aussi le seul lieu où « l’administrateur » ne pourrait me toucher, puisque tous les détecteurs finissaient incompatibles avec le capteur de mouvements.

Au début, je m’en suis un peu amusé. J’ai joué avec, allant à des vitesses extrêmes pour lui faire croire que j’étais robotique, le tout dans des trajectoires si policées qu’une machine ait eu du mal à les démarquer des siennes. Le capteur a eu du mal aussi. Pendant une heure au moins.

J’ai dû faire un écart, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais en tous cas, l’alarme s’est d’un coup déclenchée, et le capteur a déclenché toute sa puissance. Les ascenseurs sont venus en une seule minute – ou alors en deux que j’ai ressenti comme une avec le ralentissement de mes fonctions cérébrales ? Et de tous côtés j’ai vu des drones arriver, même du côté de la cage du bloc. J’ai commencé à fuir, mais mes gestes étaient ralentis, sapés. C’était aussi le cas des drones, forcés à utiliser des pattes pour pouvoir avancer au lieu de hélices et réacteurs si puissants qu’ons utilisaient.

Et j’ai senti l’odeur. Cette odeur… Je n’oublierais jamais à quel point tout le discret amusement que j’avais ressenti en lui échappant a disparu de mon corps à tout jamais. Il n’y avait plus que de la terreur. Et j’ai fui.

Je ne sais pas quand ça s’est produit. Sûrement à la troisième balle qui a fusé, d’assez près pour me toucher sans tomber, son mouvement capté. D’un coup, j’ai senti une vitesse extrême fuser en moi, me propulsant loin des drones et de l’odeur. J’ai ensuite laissé mon message et lancé ce communicateur, avant de me retourner et de prendre ma décision : je mourrais pour ne pas laisser le bloc à devoir s’occuper de ça une fois que leurs vivres auraient disparu.

Je suis allé vers ce capteur, saignant de la cuisse. La balle m’avait seulement éraflé. Et quand j’ai fait face aux machines et que j’ai regardé directement dans l’odeur, je n’ai rien vu.

Les drones avaient totalement arrêté de fonctionner. Le capteur s’était refermé, et il n’y avait aucune trace de l’odeur ni de son origine. Pour autant, je n’ai pas bougé, car j’avais peur.

Pendant ces jours, j’avais appris à me déplacer furtivement, à ne déclencher aucun capteur. Et quand j’avais été trouvé, je n’avais même pas été capable d’échapper dans cet angle mort que je disais avec orgueil être devenu ma maison. Et surtout, j’avais oublié que j’avais moi aussi un angle mort.

Pendant un instant, j’ai oublié tout ce que « l’administrateur » m’avait potentiellement fait comme cadeaux, et j’ai juste pensé que j’allais mourir. Mais pourtant rien ne se passa. Les yeux fermés, je me retournais et les ouvrais précautionneusement ; il n’y avait plus qu’un petit nuage de poussière. D’un coup, je sentis que l’ascenseur pourrait redescendre du bloc.

J’avais une confiance absolue en cette absence de « l’administrateur », et je remontais jusqu’à l’étage où j’avais entendu cette porte s’ouvrir, le premier jour. Je la retrouvais sans peine, et si depuis que j’étais enfermé hors du bloc je l’avais toujours trouvé ouverte, elle était fermée, pour ce qui semblait la première fois de vie.

>4 Quand Rizh est revenu, il avait changé. D’assuré, il était passé à relaxé. Et au fil des jours pour vérifier si sa carte n’était pas incomplète, ce calme s’est transmis à nous. Enfin, j’utilise nous, mais moi je restais dans le bloc, à disséquer cette machine de réparation. Au moment où ons sont revenus m’annoncer la nouvelle de leur succès pour actualiser la carte, j’annonçais qu’une machine de réparation avec un virus nous appartenait.

Ce virus se transmettrait à toutes les autres machines de réparation croisées, et me permettrait – via un gestionnaire de commandes étonnamment ergonomique découvert à l’intérieur de la machine – de donner des ordres et un point où les exécuter à toutes les machines infectées.

Quelques jours après, nous sommes retournés au rail magnétique, et les affaires ont repris. Ce qu’on avait prévu depuis longtemps était en cours, et sur les dix jours (prends ça Ast !) que nous avons passé à travailler sur le code, tout s’est bien passé. Enfin, après avoir optimisé au mieux nos ajouts – le code originel était mieux optimisé que tout ce que je créerais jamais – nous avons commencé à compiler.

>5 Avant de partir, il me fallait une réponse. Je suis retourné sur le serveur qui contenait la vidéo qui avait causé tous ces jours d’angoisse. Quand j’y suis entré, j’ai trouvé le moniteur allumé, de même que tout le reste.

La fenêtre du dossier d’où j’avais tenté de supprimer la vidéo était ouverte. Mais elle n’y était plus. Il y avait bien un fichier avec son nom, mais il n’était pas dans le même format – c’était un fichier texte. Avec précautions je l’ouvris, pour me retrouver seulement avec mille lignes d’un signe répété ad nauseum.

« _;)_ »

« L’administrateur » avait agi. C’est la chose que j’ai compris, et quand je suis allé l’annoncer au reste, ons l’ont accepté. C’était un comportement étrange, mais au moins on avait examiné la requête et considéré comme pertinent de faire savoir à la personne qui l’avait lancée qu’il l’avait autorisée.

Le reste du temps que nous employâmes pour compiler les programmes fut tranquille, le virus de Klep gagnant avec une puissance exponentielle un nombre énorme de machines de réparation. On eut même le temps de faire une nouvelle version du virus qu’il implémenta furtivement à une machine qu’il avait attiré proche du bloc. Cette version nous permettrait d’avoir un traqueur pour ces machines.

>1 Mais un jour les programmes furent compilés, et pour la première fois de notre vie peut-être nous sentîmes tous au même instant que nous pourrions ne jamais revenir. « L’administrateur » avait beau être si puissant, sa puissance n’était concentrée qu’en quelques points d’une infrastructure connue.

De l’autre côté du rail, il n’y aurait pas d’infrastructure connue. Sans doute des détecteurs qu’on connaissait, et peut-être même – c’était là notre plus grande crainte – de la vie qui ne soit pas dans des ÉAP.

Nous n’avions connu que des machines pendant toute notre exploration du Grand Ravin, les seules exceptions ayant disparu depuis longtemps – et ayant pu être falsifiées. À dire vrai, nous avions encore des doutes sur notre qualité d’êtres vivants. Nous pourrions très bien être des OGM comme ceux des ÉAP. Les machines étaient capables d’en créer comme elles le désiraient après tout.

Dans un silence qui nous pesait de plus en plus nous assemblâmes les modules qui nous porteraient sur le rail magnétique. Il y avait beaucoup de destinations indiquées – certaines dans la partie du vaisseau que nous connaissions. Mais nous ne voulions pas aller dans des endroits connus.

>6 Le Grand Ravin n’est pas une construction uniforme. Il a été conçu en plusieurs blocs énormes, la moitié des blocs étant d’un côté du vaisseau et l’autre moitié de l’autre. Tous les blocs d’un côté étaient liés soit par des lignes du rail magnétique, soit par des portes administrateurs.

Ce qui séparait les deux moitiés de blocs était le Grand Ravin auquel le nom référait. Les blocs étaient censés être indépendants, car il fallait que le reste des blocs survive dans le cas d’un bloc défectueux. Le rail et les portes administrateur, seuls liens entre ces monades, étaient à chaque fois munis d’un sas.

Cette séparation entre les deux moitiés de blocs, ce ravin, il s’agissait d’un enchevêtrement de micro-blocs contenant données, machines de réparation, carburant, pièces détachées et matériaux bruts. Tout en bas, il y avait la base du vaisseau, avec des usines entières, cachées loin des blocs.

>3 J’étais sans doute le plus stressé en entrant dans mon véhicule modulaire. Pek était trop assommé par cette découverte pour vraiment avoir peur, Rizh n’avait jamais perdu cette relaxation qu’on avait obtenu durant sa fugue dans les coursives, Klep était par trop impatient de tester les programmes dont on était le géniteur principal et Vomstir… Vomstir devait considérer le stress comme une idiotie absolue.

Dans tous les cas, je suis monté dans mon véhicule, et Vomstir a donné le signal du départ. La vitesse était bien plus grande que tout ce que nous avions déjà pu avoir avec les bandes magnétiques posées dans les coursives où nous pouvions nous accrocher pour accélérer notre parcours des coursives.

Il nous fallut trois embrayages et un triple-sas pour arriver dans cet endroit aussi attendu : le moment où nous finirions sur un rail, séparés de l’espace par la simple paroi d’un véhicule modulaire. Le voyage fut impressionnant.

Nous vîmes l’autre moitié des blocs s’approcher et remplir peu à peu la vision. D’autres lignes de rails s’étendaient en parallèle à la nôtre, mais elles étaient vides. Au-delà couraient les étoiles, dans une rotation décelable pour quelqu’un que le stress force à concentrer son attention sur toute irrégularité.

Klep et Vomstir avaient déjà décidé du bloc qui serait notre destination. On avait détecté trois blocs en tout qui étaient similaires au notre, avec cette prison-entrepôt lancée dans l’espace.

Tous les blocs en avaient, oui, mais qu’elle soit lancée était moins commun, et nous laissait espérer une présence vivante encore d’actualité.

Vomstir en tête, notre équipée avait traversé le ravin, et nous entrions dans un nouveau bloc pour la première fois. La première station de rail que nous croisâmes fut assez étrange, à la fois poussiéreuse et bien entretenue. Klep demanda l’arrêt, et nous l’accordâmes à l’unanimité.

On se leva de son véhicule, le reste du groupe restant assis à l’arrêt. Klep se tourna vers le terminal poussiéreux qui semblait gérer le rail avant de l’activer. Avec une voix triomphante, on fit :

-4 Nos programmes sont aussi présents ici. Je pense que tout le Grand Ravin a désormais un rail magnétique totalement opérationnel, et que nous n’aurons pas de problèmes dans le futur pour nous déplacer d’un bloc à l’autre. Et au pire, j’ai des machines de réparations désactivées qui peuvent s’activer quand je veux pour réparer ça. Départ !

Neuf blocs plus loin, nous trouvâmes cet endroit dont l’exploration était si attendue, cet endroit où la vie pourrait être.

>1 Je pris la tête du groupe dans la station précédant le bloc qui était notre destination. Dès que nous y arrivâmes, j’eu la certitude que nous avions trouvé ce que nous recherchions depuis si longtemps. La vie était là.

J’ai ordonné un ordre d’exploration, et me suis dirigé vers la cage d’ascenseur que je savais être la plus proche de celle qui menait à la prison. Il y avait autant de capteurs et de détecteurs que chez nous. Plus qu’à espérer qu’il n’y en ait pas pour le mouvement.

L’ascenseur mesura ma masse, ma taille, mon empreinte digitale, catalogua sans doute les proportions de mon visage et me constitua un dossier de mouvements dans ce bloc. Nous emprunterons le rail à nouveau de toutes manières, donc être détecté en quelques points n’était pas un problème.

Sur le panneau de l’ascenseur, je demandais l’étage 5631, poussé par un instinct qui me disait « aucun architecte n’aurait créé chaque bloc de manière différente, ou bien s’il l’a fait c’est sur des détails, pas sur l’emplacement d’un capteur aussi exceptionnel. »

Cet instinct avait raison, et je retrouvais la grande vis grise que j’avais catalogué en tant que capteur de mouvement. J’y passais une heure environ, à tenter de voir des différences. Aucune ne m’a sauté aux yeux, et aujourd’hui je sais qu’il n’y en avait aucune, c’était le même modèle, installé une fois par bloc déjà quadrillé par des détecteurs.

Je suis donc retourné vers l’ascenseur en question, lui ordonnant de me porter au dernier étage, celui qui était le plus proche du triple-sas qui nous séparait de la prison.

Il s’agissait d’un étage d’habitations classique au possible. Aucune déviation quelconque, juste les détecteurs. La seule chose un peu inhabituelle était une chambre sans détecteur de masse inclus dans le lit. Je suis retourné à l’ascenseur, déçu mais certain que la vie était là. Dans l’ascenseur, je sortais mon communicateur. Je pouvais encore espérer ne pas m’être fait détecter dans l’étage, et puisque l’ascenseur me détecterait de toutes façons, c’était le bon moment. J’attendis l’heure de rendez-vous avant d’appeler, afin d’être sûr de ne pas donner la position d’un des miens par l’appel.

-1 De mon côté, j’ai trouvé le même capteur de mouvements que chez nous, même étage. L’autre étage que j’ai examiné était très classique niveau détecteurs.

-2 Rien de bien intéressant de mon côté – à peine une base de données contenant ce qui semble passer pour de l’humour de qualité chez les anciens habitants de cet endroit.

-3 Les ÉAP sont très peu surveillés, et il n’y a aucun OGM irrégulier. Tonnerre et déception se lèvent dans mon cœur.

-4 Comme dans les distribs de rations quoi… De mon côté j’ai examiné le matos sur place. Même qualité que chez nous, bien qu’il y ait des carcasses de drones cachées parfois…

-5 Des données moins bien cryptées que chez nous. Je vais continuer de regarder, mais il y a moins de variété dans les cryptages pour l’instant.

>5 Je ressortis de l’ascenseur pour retourner voir la troisième base de données que je décryptais depuis notre arrivée. Les bases de données de ce bloc étaient vraiment mal protégées, quoiqu’on en dise. Trois systèmes de cryptage seulement, semblablement utilisés sur des fichiers sans se demander si ça n’allait pas provoquer de problèmes en convertissant. Ça en a causé.

Les données n’étaient pas forcément entièrement inutilisables, mais on perdait beaucoup plus de choses que dans notre bloc. De plus, aucune des bases que j’ai trouvé n’avait été utilisée depuis longtemps. La seule chose qui les rendait potentiellement meilleures (en tous cas du point de vue des « administrateurs ») était la présence d’un système qui générait un log pour chaque action prise. La dernière action enregistrée sur les bases de données datait – si ma compréhension du système temporel n’était pas trop mauvaise – d’avant que nous commencions à explorer notre bloc.

En vérité, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à avoir ce système de logs à côté de moi, qui laissait une trace pour toutes mes actions. Mais bref, tout ça pour dire que j’ai trouvé des trucs pour le moins étonnants. Apparemment les habitants du bloc recevaient tous les cent jours la visite de l’équipage, pour faire quelque chose dont les données ont été saccagées.

Sciemment.

Connards quoi. Je veux dire, je comprends les motivations à posteriori, mais quand même, ça fournissait des clés de compréhension supplémentaire à la vie pré-disparition. Je disais donc que je trouvais ces données en partie saccagées. J’ai surtout vu un petit truc lié à la dernière modification des documents. Des logs avaient été supprimés le même jour. (Oui pour savoir ça j’ai dû aller dans le système de logs qui consignait les utilisations des logs en trichant un peu avec les permissions.)

Il m’a encore fallu quelques temps pour comprendre que je m’étais fait rouler. La dernière utilisation des systèmes ne datait pas tant que ça. Oui, elle datait suffisamment pour que de la poussière s’accumule un peu partout, mais quelqu’un avait effacé ses traces en détruisant des données ici.

Mon travail perdait directement en intérêt. Toutes les données d’importance avaient probablement été détruites – ou rendues inutilisables – par les êtres qui habitaient l’endroit. Au vu du nombre de détecteurs, ons avaient dû attirer des « administrateurs », seulement à un moment moins récent.

Ons avaient aussi dû être plus discrets, capables d’apprendre comment les « administrateurs » accédaient à leurs permissions et à répliquer efficacement. C’était ma conclusion, et dès la prochaine communication, je demanderais aux autres si je pouvais retourner au bloc chercher un matériel plus adapté aux nouvelles tâches que je pourrais faire puisque l’investigation des bases de données n’était plus ma priorité.

Je retournais attendre dans les ascenseurs.

>1 Ce chuintement… Une porte « d’administrateur » venait de s’ouvrir à mon étage. J’ai foncé vers l’ascenseur et, oubliant toute prudence, j’ai envoyé un message vocal à toute mon équipe.

-1 Un « administrateur » est arrivé ! Cachez-vous dans des endroits proches des ÉAP, on en aura besoin pour l’alerte maximale !

>3 Sur le coup j’étais paniqué. Je venais de découvrir une irrégularité – un OGM encore – et à ce moment précis j’entendais qu’un « administrateur » arrivait ? La corrélation s’est directement faite et j’ai foncé me cacher, à un endroit que je savais sans détecteurs.

>2 Sur le moment, je pense avoir admis ma profonde idiotie, qui par curiosité était allé voir le capteur de mouvements, objet si symbolique du Grand Ravin et de sa préférence des robots aux humains. Évidemment, je me suis figé dans mon élan sur le micro-rail magnétique et j’ai failli mourir. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

>4 « Est-ce qu’un « administrateur » réagit vraiment au fait que je regarde un truc pareil ? Je veux dire, c’est une fiction je crois, pas un documentaire qui révèle des secrets du bloc. » C’était ce que je pensais avec un profond désarroi ce jour-là. Ça ne m’a pas empêché de me cacher le plus loin possible.

>5 « L’accès aux logs des logs, c’était ça ! Non, pire, il y avait des systèmes de surveillance capable de détecter que mes inputs n’étaient pas ceux d’un « administrateur » ! Et merde ! » Je fais ici une synthèse des pensées qui me sont venues alors que je tombais dans la panique à l’intérieur de cet ascenseur.

Je perdis l’esprit. Mon raisonnement était simple : j’avais attiré « l’administrateur », je devais aller me sacrifier pour le reste. Je savais à quel étage Rizh se trouvait pendant son appel, donc je fonçais. Dès que j’y arrivais, je tombais sur un détecteur de masse ; d’un bond je tombais dessus, l’enfonçant et déclenchant une alarme potentielle. À portée de main je découvrais un dynamomètre caché dans une rampe et le saisissais, m’appuyant dessus comme s’il s’agissait de la seule chose qui puisse me permettre de survivre.

Je m’efforçais d’apparaître dans une caméra infrarouge que je saisissais à peine du coin de l’œil, et criais de toutes mes forces. Je ne m’arrêtais que quand une main gantée fermait cet source de cris que j’appelais une bouche.

>3 C’est moi qui ai remarqué en premier que Pek n’était plus marqué dans la liste des personnes connectées. J’ai donc fait la seule chose logique : chuchoter dans mon communicateur qu’il avait disparu. Le silence qui a suivi avait beau être exactement le même qu’avant, il y avait désormais une lourdeur qui avait remplacé l’urgence que nous ressentions.

>2 Je pense être le premier à avoir désactivé mon communicateur après ça. Je l’ai interprété comme une volonté du gamin de ne pas envoyer d’ondes qui puissent être interceptées par des machines obéissant à « l’administrateur ». Ce n’était absolument pas ça, mais bon, que peut-on y faire ?

J’ai donc commencé à avancer en évitant les détecteurs, à la méthode que je connaissais depuis longtemps. L’angle mort est derrière la caméra et sous la plaque. Je me déplaçais dans des conduits d’aération, oui. J’avais – par un miracle des plus étrange – trouvé une plaque de mur qui puisse s’ouvrir pour permettre d’y entrer.

Ça aidait aussi d’être le plus maigre du groupe. Les autres, malgré leur souplesse, auraient du mal à se faufiler comme je l’ai fait, caché derrière l’angle mort. Dans ce lieu sûr je ne me détendais pas et au contraire commençait une reptation folle vers les étages supérieurs et surtout celui dont venait « l’administrateur » – je me figurais qu’on ne s’attendrait pas à voir des gens se faufiler jusqu’à la porte qu’il venait de quitter.

Le sas serait le seul endroit sûr, le seul endroit qu’il ne prendrait pas la peine de vérifier. Par les conduits, je pouvais retourner à un ÉAP de toutes façons, donc il n’y avait pas de problèmes. Cependant, quand je suis arrivé à la plaque amovible la plus proche et qu’après une approche précautionneuse je suis arrivé à la porte administrateur, je l’ai certes trouvé ouverte, mais j’ai surtout trouvé un sas clos.

Si un « administrateur » était passé, il n’aurait pas pris la peine de fermer le sas derrière lui, c’était là certitude. J’ai alors aperçu l’ombre derrière moi, mais je n’ai pas eu le temps de me retourner avant de sentir le goût de la main gantée et des somnifères.

>3 Lorsque j’ai entendu le pas rapide, j’ai su que je n’avais ni affaire à un machine, ni à une des personnes que je m’enorgueillis de nourrir. Une roulade plus loin, je commençai à courir, sachant pertinemment que ce pas allait me cueillir et que seule la fuite me protégerait.

J’ai foncé jusqu’à un ascenseur et j’ai envoyé une coordonnée. Alors qu’il partait avec la vitesse extrême qui caractérisait les ascenseurs réparés, j’ai préparé mon itinéraire entre les ascenseurs répertoriés.

Dès mon arrivée je le mettais à exécution, ne sachant pas quand le pas arriverait jusqu’à moi. Le départ était crucial : il fallait que je m’éloigne des ascenseurs par lesquels il risquait d’arriver. Restant au mieux dans l’angle mort, je fonçais sur trente coursives avant de trouver une zone que je jugeais sûre. Je prenais un ascenseur, un étage vers le bas.

J’en sortais furtivement, fonçant deux ascenseurs plus loin, déclenchant celui par lequel je passais rapidement et montant de deux étages dans l’autre. Revenant vers les ascenseurs que je parcourais à l’origine, je retrouvais la cage d’ascenseur qui m’avait permis de m’échapper plus tôt et commençais à y monter à la vitesse d’escalade maximale que je pouvais avoir.

Cinq étages plus haut j’entendis pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce pas rapide, venant de partout à la fois. Que soit damnée la réverbération. Je sentis le somnifère avant de tomber dans les bras du poursuivant, quelle exception je fais quant à mes camarades…

>4 Le temps passait vite, et moi j’étais figé en train de vérifier les mécanismes d’un drone accidenté quand le message d’Ast nous parvint. Marde, comme on dit. J’ai pris une grand inspiration avant de foncer dans le couloir, le plus rapidement possible, ne prenant garde aux détecteurs que j’activais. Foncé j’ai donc, partant le plus loin possible d’un ascenseur et entrant dans un logement abandonné que je savais sans détecteurs.

Dos au mur et front face à la porte j’ai commencé à reculer quand j’ai entendu un bruissement des draps. Retourné à la vitesse du stress j’ai constaté la plaque amovible dans le mur, à peine refermée.

Malgré tout ce qu’on peut dire sur moi, je peux parfois être malin. Courir à reculons le plus vite possible, bras étendus, en est ma preuve la plus flagrante. C’est comme ça uniquement que j’ai pu bloquer quelqu’un contre un mur de mon poids et le faire lâcher la piqûre de somnifères qu’il allait m’inoculer.

La seule réponse que j’ai eu fut un grognement alors qu’il essayait d’échapper à ma corpulence. Ce fut un échec.

>6 Échec des deux côtés cependant. J’avais beau être bloqué, on ne pouvait bouger pour se mettre dans une meilleure position, ce qui aurait évité quelques douleurs chroniques les jours suivants… Mais je m’égare.

>1 Le bruit de pas ne résonna que tardivement, une fois que j’eus le temps de faire le point dans cet ascenseur. On avait déjà eu à s’occuper de cette source de cruauté sans fond que les gens que je connais appellent Ast.

Pendant cette attente, mon esprit s’était calmé, et j’étais prêt à faire face à « l’administrateur » cette fois. Je lui avais tourné des yeux clos la fois passée, je regarderais ce qu’il avait directement cette fois, je m’en suis fait la promesse.

Ainsi j’ai fusé de l’ascenseur quand j’ai entendu le bruit de pas. Il s’est arrêté une fraction de seconde – indécelable à qui n’a pas écouté le constant tic-tac des pattes de machines pendant longtemps – et j’ai su que je n’avais pas affaire à « l’administrateur », mais bien aux habitants que j’avais deviné. Légèrement déçu, je savais qu’ons restaient un danger. Mais pour l’instant, on ne m’avait pas vu.

Enfin, rien ne m’avait vu en vérité. Les mouvements que j’avais longtemps travaillé m’ont permis d’éviter toute forme de détecteur. Quand la plaque amovible au-dessus de ma tête a eu un léger crissement, j’ai su que j’avais tout de même un désavantage.

Mon poursuivant avait une maîtrise de la réverbération extrême, là où il ne s’agissait que d’un domaine où je me savais relativement apte – mais bien trop peu expérimenté. En plus de cela, on connaissait ce bloc comme sa poche tandis que je venais juste de commencer à l’explorer et que j’avais encore besoin d’un regard d’une seconde pour trouver mes angles morts. J’ai donc évité le coup de pied que j’aurais reçu dans la nuque sinon, et glissé d’angles morts en angles morts pour éviter son pas rapide et précis, le pas de l’être qui sait où on marche.

Alors que je me rapprochais d’un ascenseur, le pas stoppa brusquement – en tendant l’oreille j’aurais sans doute pu entendre le crissement d’une plaque amovible. D’un coup, il recommença, venu de toutes les directions et gagnant en force à chaque instant. Après une respiration profonde, je sautais dans la cage.

À aucun moment je ne cherchais à en sortir, jusqu’à ce que mon intuition me clame « C’est l’endroit ! » Dès lors, je me tordais pour toucher les coins arrondis de la cage, réussissant à me stabiliser après une extrême chute. Mon corps n’apprécia pas cette pirouette – mais qui écoute son corps ? et je réussissais avec bien des douleurs à me glisser dans la coursive.

Il allait me falloir atteindre un niveau de furtivité bien supérieur si je voulais échapper au pas. Subitement, je détendais tout mon corps tendu dans une expiration profonde. Je commençais à me dévêtir, laissant derrière moi cette combinaison intégrale qui créait un froufrou bien trop simple à déceler pour le bruit de pas. Je la pliai et la laissai devant l’ascenseur avant de commencer à échauffer mes doigts.

Une fois que tous se tordirent aussi rapidement d’un côté que de l’autre, je faisais de même pour mes orteils et commençais à grimper à main nue pour finir le dos contre le froid plafond qui se distinguait à peine de la plaque amovible devant moi. Les yeux cadenassés sur la cage d’ascenseur et la plaque à la fois, je guettais l’arrivée du pas rapide et dynamique qui me poursuivait.

Brusquement, j’entendis un son que je connaissais. C’était celui d’un descendeur qui frottait un rail magnétique, comme ce que nous utilisions pour nous déplacer dans les coursives. Ons en avaient installé dans les conduits d’aération… Avec ça ons ne risquaient pas de se faire prendre par un détecteur.

Dès lors que je vis la plaque amovible osciller d’un iota, je la frappais d’une main qui venait de se libérer d’un appui et je contemplais la forme dont venait le bruit de pas tomber, sans comprendre un seul instant de l’action qu’elle subissait. Fusant, je fonçais dans les conduits désormais abandonnés, réussissant à ne pas toucher la plaque. Si j’avais gardé la combinaison, j’aurais dû prendre un angle plus ample pour ne pas l’accrocher et aurait projeté une ombre sur mon poursuivant, ce qui l’aurait directement mis à ma trace.

J’admets, je suis fier de cette esquive, surtout face à quelqu’un qui avait tellement plus d’expérience que moi dans l’exploration de l’angle mort.

>7 On peut être fier ouais, mais me laisser écrire pour la première fois juste pour montrer à quel point on est un être supérieur… Voilà j’ai critiqué.

De mon point de vue, je ne voyais que la combinaison du type qui venait de m’échapper, et ça ne pouvait dire que deux choses. Soit la personne que je poursuivais n’avait comme manière de manifester son stress que le naturisme à cause d’un conditionnement, soit cette personne s’était fait tuer et manger pas une machine qui avait lavé les déchets restants. Ça n’était pas ça, oui, mais le stress rend irrationnel. La seule raison pour laquelle la première solution était fausse était que Rizh n’était pas stressé.

Dans tous les cas, il fallait que je fuie, car soit j’avais affaire à un taré extrêmement discret, soit j’avais affaire à une machine extrêmement dangereuse. En plus, je l’avais suivi dans un étage que je n’explorais pas habituellement, le laissant souvent à mon coéquipier. Ainsi, j’étais au même niveau que ce qui était désormais mon poursuivant.

J’ai regardé autour de moi, et j’ai vu que ma main s’était écroulée sur un détecteur de masse. Si l’odeur n’avait pas commencé à empester, je ne serais pas remonté le plus vite possible vers le conduit. Lorsque je voulus accrocher mon descendeur cependant, je trouvais un vide à sa place habituelle que c’est censé occuper sur ma ceinture.

Déglutissant, je commençais à ramper, la plaque amovible remise en place. Parfois j’entendais des bruits inconnus, venant de partout et nulle part à la fois, et mes connaissances – assez rouillées, il faut le dire – en réverbération ne m’ont pas permis d’en dégager la source.

À chacun de ces sons, je me cabrais, et commençais à trembler de plus en plus intensément, le silence et les bruits maitrisés que je me targuais de maîtriser disparaissant avec le stress.

Mais pour autant je n’arrêtais pas d’avancer, tentant au contraire par une escalade toujours plus stressée de revenir à un endroit que je connaissais. Quand j’arrivais à un palier que je connaissais, mon visage se détendit. J’ignore à quel point c’était perceptible [>1 Pas discret du tout…] mais j’entendis un bruit que je connaissais.

Mon descendeur monté sur un rail magnétique.

Je perdis l’équilibre en un instant, ne réussissant à me rattraper que trois étages plus bas. Le son retentit à nouveau, se rapprochant de plus en plus vite alors que je me compactais dans un réflexe primal et idiot pour atténuer le choc.

Au moment où le son indiquait que j’allais être atteint cependant, au moment où mes yeux étaient fermés avec toute la force que je pouvais mobiliser, rien ne se passa. Le son s’arrêta, et au bout de trois secondes je finissais par ouvrir les yeux et à me décompacter.

Mon adversaire jouait avec moi, se servant de cette réverbération dont je me disais maître et d’un de mes outils. J’avais perdu, et quand je suis ressorti par la plaque amovible la plus proche, je me suis agenouillé, visage contre terre. Ce comportement me sembla ridicule un instant, juste avant qu’une voix fasse :

-1 C’est gênant.

-7 À qui le dites-vous.

-1 Hein ?

>1 Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir fait plus ample connaissance – et renfilé cette combinaison – nous sommes retournés voir l’ami de – je pense que je peux dire son nom maintenant – Nratt.

Ce qui est incroyable avec Klep n’empêche, c’est qu’il ait tenu aussi longtemps dans cette position, au point qu’on ait eu des difficultés à bouger quand je lui ai demandé de libérer l’autre – du nom de Fari.

Nous suivîmes ensuite les habitants vers leur habitation, qui comme la nôtre était un bloc de prison, séparé du reste du vaisseau. Au-dessus de leur salon nous retrouvâmes Pek, Ast et Vomstir, assommés. Pendant la conversation qui a ensuivi, Klep n’a cessé de faire craquer ses articulations. Évidemment, cette partie du dialogue n’est pas retranscrite.

-1 Bon, parlons peu parlons bien. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce « vous » ?

-6 Alors c’est un pronom qu’on utilise pour désigner son interlocuteur.

-1 Ouais ça je comprends, mais pourquoi vous n’utilisez pas « tu » ? Je veux dire, nous l’utilisons à la fois pour un interlocuteur unique et une infinité, c’est bien le « tu ». Toi, tu utilises le « vous » alors qu’en regardant dans les archives, on voit que c’est une forme archaïque du « tu » censée évoquer un pluriel. Adopte la simplicité merde ! Les langues évoluent et tenter de garder des formes archaïques ça n’a aucun sens.

-7 Ouais, on n’a pas tort… Nous devrions faire ça aussi.

-1 Au moins tu utilises le « on » comme pronom de la troisième personne.

-6 Y a d’autres possibilités ?

-1 Apparemment des formes archaïques aussi liées à des rôles sociaux. Je crois que les nobles en avaient un différent des travailleurs et que les scientifiques avaient le « on » avant de trouver tout le reste beaucoup trop chiant à comprendre et instaurer un nouveau standard.

-7 Vou– Tu as beaucoup de dossiers comme ça dans ton bloc ?

-1 On a un serveur entier qui est dédié qu’à ça ! Pek a pris une semaine pour tout décrypter et a dit avoir été tellement déçu par le contenu qu’il a voulu y mettre le feu.

-6 Nous devrions échanger des infos.

-7 Ouais.

-4 Même moi je suis d’accord.

-1 Tu as quoi en serveurs intéressants ?

-6 Nous avons pas mal de trucs d’ingénierie et surtout énormément de dossiers sur l’architecture du Grand Ravin. Je pense que ce bloc appartenait à un des architectes du Grand Ravin.

-4 Appartenait ?

-7 Ouais, apparemment la société qui s’est embarquée dans le vaisseau était très hiérarchisée et les plus fortunés ont acheté des blocs où les habitants étaient grosso modo des esclaves. Après, on n’a pas eu le temps de plus pousser cette piste on devait rentrer et on était à trois blocs d’ici…

-4 Trois blocs ? Mais vous n’avez pas de véhicules modulaires complets, comment vous avez pu faire ?

-1 Je pense que je sais Klep. Ce sont les portes d’administrateurs hein ?

-6 D’ailleurs désolé à propos de tout à l’heure. On n’avait jamais rencontré personne d’autre donc on a un peu sur-réagi… On s’est rendu compte que vous étiez humains aussi mais on pensait que vous étiez des fantômes des anciens habitants en fait…

-1 Tu te fais des idées bizarres de la réalité. Ah et du coup, est-ce que tu as déjà vu un des « administrateurs » ?

-6 Jamais.

-7 Non plus. Jamais rien trouvé dessus dans toutes les bases de données que j’ai écumé non plus… Comment tu les as découvert ?

-4 Ce cher Pek a un jour tenté de supprimer une vidéo étrange – sois maudit éternellement pour cet acte monstrueux – et comme il n’avait pas les permissions nécessaires ça a appelé un « administrateur ». Rizh ci-présent est resté bloqué en bas et a réussi à l’esquiver jusqu’à ce qu’il parte. Tu l’as rencontré comment ?

-6 Je le dis ?

-7 T’inquiète pas je peux en parler. On était en train de s’occuper du décryptage d’une base de données quand l’odeur est apparue. On a réussi à se barricader à l’intérieur, et un message s’est affiché sur la base de données. C’était « _Veuillez obtempérer à l’injonction de l’agent qui demande vos permissions. /Si vous n’obtempérez pas immédiatement, un administrateur sera contacté._ » Quelques heures après, la porte a disparue et j’ai été victime d’un tir de plasma. Sans Fari, je m’en serais pas sorti. C’est Fari qui m’a traîné dans les conduits d’aération. Pendant les jours qui ont suivi, c’est Fari qui est allé corrompre un maximum de fichiers qu’on avait consulté – en les sauvegardant ailleurs bien sûr – pour les rendre indisponible à « l’administrateur ».

-1 Au moins on a une explication pour ça… Mais ouais, je pense qu’une association avec toi serait des plus productives. Klep ?

-4 Rien contre. Toi deux ?

-6 Plus un groupe est grand, mieux il est.

-7 Pareil. Après, on peut faire quoi ensemble ? Parce que l’exploration de blocs on l’a commencé avant vous et on peut continuer. Partager les infos c’est clair, mais pour le reste…

-1 Kelp ?

-4 Tu peux.

-1 En fait, vous n’étiez que le premier arrêt de notre trajet. Il y a un troisième bloc qui ait un bloc séparé du vaisseau qui y est rattaché, et nous comptions y aller après avoir exploré ce bloc. Vu que sur les deux blocs où le bloc prison est détaché qu’on a visité il y avait des gens, on se dit qu’il y a énormément de chances que quelque chose s’y trouve.

-7 Et notre rôle là-dedans ?

-4 D’abord vous avez des expertises dans des champs qu’on ne maîtrise pas, et ensuite, plus on sera nombreux, plus on sera rapide à trouver des irrégularités et d’autres humains.

-6 C’est clair. Moi je suis totalement pour, et toi Nratt ?

Le silence pesa sur les quatre parties de la discussion pendant que l’unique à ne pas avoir présenté d’avis qui soit pour l’union réfléchissait. Plusieurs fois on faillit prendre la parole avant de se raviser en un instant, mais finalement on parla.

-7 Je vois mal en quoi j’ai une expertise – surtout vu la raclée que Rizh m’a mis dans les domaines que je suis censé maîtriser – mais c’est clair que gagner en vitesse nous permettra à terme de finir d’explorer le Grand Ravin beaucoup plus vite, et peut-être de comprendre la disparition.

Tous hochèrent la tête avant de commencer à se séparer pour élaborer des plans en attendant le réveil des membres de mon groupe encore plongés dans le sommeil artificiel. Quand ons se réveillèrent, Klep était là pour les rassurer et les tenir au courant de nos récentes découvertes.

Nos plans commençaient à prendre forme, de même que notre connaissance du vaisseau et du système de blocs. Nous avions encore un savoir très incomplet, mais certaines idées de comment le vaisseau fonctionnait avant la disparition commençaient à devenir réfutables, tandis que d’autres moins.

Mais un problème émergea que nous n’avions pas du tout prévu.

Le rail magnétique qui nous avait amené jusqu’ici avait beau être resté intact, et de même pour nos véhicules, il n’empêche qu’une partie d’entre nous n’avait pas de véhicule, et qu’il manquait certains des modules nécessaires à la création d’un véhicule modulaire utilisable. Ce problème pouvait être réglé, mais une partie du groupe devrait rester sur place.

Klep et Vomstir devraient partir, c’était une certitude. Après tout c’étaient ceux parmi nous qui connaissaient le mieux le réseau de rails. Fari et Ntarr aussi devraient les suivre – ce sont leurs véhicules qui seraient construits avec les pièces rapportées après tout. Pek fut choisi pour les suivre, parce qu’être avec un groupe diminuerait des chances d’une crise comme celle qui lui arriva après que la porte se fut ouverte.

L’autre raison qui nous a mené à choisir Pek était qu’il n’avait pas d’utilité sur le moment dans le bloc, et que lui donner autre chose à faire serait mieux que de le voir se morfondre.

Quand à moi et à Ast, nous eûmes pour objectif de trouver des modules qui puissent servir à stocker des provisions et des outils avant de s’attaquer au troisième bloc. Un instinct profondément enfoui nous poussait à agir ainsi. Certes, cela peut sembler idiot ou superstitieux, mais même si c’est le cas, la superstition aura bénéficié à la raison.

>3 Plus que ça, un autre acte de superstition me vint, et je cherchais dans le plan avant de trouver ce que je cherchais : une cache d’armes. Spécifiquement, je trouvais un fusil à plasma. On n’a pas idée comme c’est rassurant d’en avoir un à côté de soi quand on n’en a jamais porté. Dans tous les cas, je trouvais un module de compartiment qui puisse le contenir et j’attendis que les autres retournent de leur chasse aux modules basiques.

>4 La recherche des modules fut rapide. Les pièces que nous recherchions étaient trouvables dans le bloc le plus proche, et je pense qu’elles étaient aussi trouvables dans n’importe quel autre bloc. Seul le bloc de nos nouveaux alliés avait l’air de ne pas en avoir. J’ai demandé aux autres s’ils acceptaient de faire un petit détour avant de revenir, ons ont accepté.

À chaque bloc que nous visitions, je descendais de mon véhicule pour aller examiner les conteneurs de modules, et à chaque fois je trouvais ce que je cherchais. Il n’y avait aucune justification pour l’absence de modules. Je donnais le signal du retour, certain maintenant qu’il y avait irrégularité à travailler.

Les véhicules se détachèrent du rail pendant quelques instants, tournant dans les airs avant de reprendre pieds sur le rail magnétique à côté, qui menait dans l’autre sens. Il n’y eut pas de problèmes au retour, et quand nous arrivâmes à l’endroit où nos alliés laissés derrière nous attendaient, il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à assembler ces nouveaux véhicules. Remettant nos assemblages sur les rails, Vomstir donna le signal du départ.

>6 Une chose qu’il est nécessaire de savoir sur nous avant que nous ne narrions l’entrée dans ce bloc est que, que ce soit Ntarr ou moi, nous entendions pour la première fois de notre vie parler de ce troisième bloc libre dans l’espace. Jamais nous ne l’avions seulement aperçu. Nous croyions les autres, évidemment, mais nous avions des doutes.

>7 Dès que nous crûmes être arrivé, nous déchantâmes immédiatement. Vomstir ordonna l’arrêt, et une fois son ordre respecté on sortit de son habitacle pour aller se pencher vers le sas qui menait au bloc que nous recherchions.

-2 On ne peut plus emprunter le rail pour avancer. La portion de rail entre les deux blocs a été soit détruite, soit coupée – je ne peux pas clairement me faire un avis d’ici. Il va falloir trouver une autre solution pour passer.

C’est alors que tous nous ont regardé, moi et Fari. Le seul autre moyen connu de changer de bloc était après tout notre domaine et nous n’avions daigné l’enseigner à personne ici. Hochant la tête, Fari prit la suite des opérations, nous séparant en deux groupes ; en effet, s’il n’y avait pas forcément autant de détecteurs que dans d’autres blocs que nous avions parcouru, passer à sept ne serait pas non plus indétectable.

Je pris la tête d’un groupe qui contenait Ast et Pek. Depuis notre arrivée Ast avait un paquet sous le bras qui suscitait chez moi bien des questions que je taisais de toutes mes forces. Ast demanda à ce que nous passions d’abord voir les ÉAP. J’ignore quel instinct lui a permis de prédire qu’il y aurait quelque chose, mais dès que nous y fûmes, on eut raison d’avoir demandé un détour.

Des OGM étaient pourris. Les machines d’alimentation fonctionnaient à plein régime mais une bonne moitié des plants étaient morts. Sans un mot, je reprenais le chemin, suivi par les deux autres. À chaque ÉAP visité nous trouvions la même chose et repartions en direction de la porte administrateur.

En termes de détecteurs, il y en avait plus que ce à quoi nous devions faire face avant l’arrivée de « l’administrateur », mais c’était un nombre encore gérable en gardant une certaine fluidité.

Une fois à la porte administrateur, je me servais du gant que je portais pour ouvrir la porte. Elle obéit dans son chuintement caractéristique et nous traversâmes le sas pour arriver à notre destination, ce bloc qui était fermé à tout. Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, Ast prit la parole du ton impérieux qui n’admet aucune contradiction.

-3 On se sépare. Je vais voir les ÉAP, allez faire votre boulot habituel.

Laissés derrière par une personne qui était décidée à aller faire son travail, je restais à côté de Pek quelques instants avant de le saluer.

Mon but était clair. Je devais accéder à ce bâtiment séparé, s’il existait vraiment.

Je fonçais vers l’ascenseur qui avait la même position relative au bloc que l’ascenseur vers mon bâtiment, et j’y trouvais effectivement cette cage d’ascenseur qui se terminait par un triple-sas. Je ne pouvais pas voir au-delà sur le moment, ce qui ne réfutait pas encore mes doutes quant à l’existence du bâtiment.

Appelant l’ascenseur, je voyais à la carte qu’il affichait dans son panneau de saisie qu’il n’avait pas été coupé du réseau. Pas grave, je ne comptais pas rester longtemps dans ce bloc. La poussée que je ressentis cette fois quand l’ascenseur démarra était encore plus grande. Une seule seconde aurait été nécessaire pour passer du palier de la porte administrateur au palier du bâtiment.

Chancelant, j’en sortais pour entrer dans ce qui était irréfutablement un bâtiment séparé du reste du bloc. Mais quand j’en vis l’intérieur, la seule réaction que je fus apte à produire est sans doute la plus éloquente.

-7 Merde.

>2 Il ne nous aura pas fallu longtemps non plus pour arriver à la porte administrateur et changer de bloc. J’ai cependant demandé aux autres de s’arrêter juste avant de passer le sas.

-6 Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-2 J’ai un mauvais pressentiment – argument avec une valeur extrême, je sais – et je pense qu’on devrait aller chercher un peu de nourriture avant de trouver un endroit sûr où l’entreposer dans le bloc.

-6 C’est bien la première fois que j’entends quelqu’un dire quelque chose de sensé après « j’ai un mauvais pressentiment ». On y retourne.

Légèrement fier d’avoir réussi à convaincre des gens que j’avais raison [>5 pour une fois…], je suivis les autres jusqu’à un groupe d’ascenseurs qui mènerait à nouveau au rail magnétique.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour choisir les morceaux les plus simples et les plus importants à transporter. Nous laissâmes les provisions dans le sas de la porte administrateur, me laissant les garder en attendant de trouver un lieu sûr.

>3 Mes superstitions m’avaient guidé vers une révélation. Les ÉAP n’étaient pas cette fois à moitié pourries – tout l’était. Il n’y avait aucune machine fonctionnelle, et tout était mort. En m’approchant pour mieux voir les OGM, je me figeais en voyant que chacun d’entre eux était modifié pour être une forme d’art, similaire à ce qui avait poussé chez nous après l’arrivée de « l’administrateur ». J’ai eu extrêmement peur pendant un instant en me demandant si nos plants pourriraient, nous laissant affamés sur un vaisseau inhospitalier.

Mais je réussis à reprendre mes esprits rapidement. Les plans du bloc adjacent avaient pourri, mais je n’y avais trouvé aucun de ces OGM créés par une sensibilité d’artiste. La raison qui avait poussé les plants à pourrir n’était pas là.

Il me fallait savoir si la défaillance des machines était venue avant ou après que les plants aient pourri. Tentant de ramener à moi les souvenirs que j’avais des moments où je m’occupais des ÉAP, je retrouvais en quelques instants le panneau de surveillance des plantations, à l’étage supérieur pour éviter aux habitants d’avoir à entrer dans les plants.

En le rallumant, j’obtins un diagnostic des machines. Apparemment on les avait désactivées. En regardant les logs, cette désactivation était venue quelques heures après que tous les plants meurent simultanément.

En tous cas, c’était l’impression que j’ai eu quand une image prise neuf heures avant la désactivation des machines montrait des plants – tous altérés esthétiquement – en bonne forme et que la seule image qui suivait les montrait tous morts. Derrière moi je sentis l’odeur. Je sais que si j’avais été moins investi dans ce que je faisais, je l’aurais sentie plus vite et aurait pu m’échapper. On ne peut plus changer ça maintenant.

>5 Ces connards m’avaient abandonnés, génial. Je suis donc allé faire la seule chose pour laquelle j’étais équipé : faire des infractions dans des bases de données. Si les plans de ce bloc étaient à peu près les mêmes que dans notre bloc, il y en aurait une dizaine dans cet étage.

Effectivement, il y en avait aux positions que j’avais prévu. Le seul problème c’était leur état. Sur les neuf premières, aucune n’avait de documents. Toutes les bases de données étaient vierges. Même en tentant de récupérer des données supprimées non-réécrites, je ne trouvais rien. Quelque chose avait nettoyé les données de ces machines.

Sur la dixième je trouvais quelque chose, mais dès que je tentais de l’ouvrir la machine s’éteignit. L’alimentation venait d’être coupée, et moi d’être repéré.

Mobilisant tous mes réflexes, je me cachais sous un lit dans une salle à côté alors que l’odeur passait. Elle resta longtemps dans la salle, et je m’efforçais de calmer ma respiration. Mais à un moment, sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit qui ait dévié du comportement qui m’avait permis de ne pas être détecté, l’odeur s’est instantanément intensifiée et ma couverture fut instantanément déchirée.

>6 J’ai eu envie de voir comment le système d’aération fonctionnait quand j’ai eu trop chaud. Dans mon bloc, le système était fait de manière à rafraîchir tout le bâtiment, mais ici il semblerait qu’il ait la fonction opposée. C’est pour ça que je me dirigeais vers une cloison que je devinais être juste entre la coursive et le système d’aération. Je longeais la cloison à la recherche d’une plaque qui puisse être retirée pour y accéder.

Je ne trouvais jamais cette plaque. Cependant je trouvais un marteau, le manche reposant contre le mur et la tête sur le sol. Le saisissant à deux mains, j’armais mon coup pour frapper de la tête carrée la paroi et reculer l’instant d’après, terrifié.

Dans les conduits, il n’y avait pas de l’air chaud ou froid qui circulait, mais un flot rouge charriant des morceaux de chair et d’os. Réussissant à me reprendre, je m’approchais pour y découvrir que certains des organes présents fonctionnaient encore. Posant la tête sur la paroi pour me retenir de tomber, je finis par entendre un battement.

Je suis resté prostré longtemps, juste horrifié par ce que j’avais trouvé, le marteau près de ma main gauche. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu l’amener là ?

>4 Je m’étais auto-assigné la mission de vérifier ce qu’il se passait avec le rail, parce que je n’avais aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer et bien parce que j’étais le seul à en avoir quelque chose à carrer.

La première découverte que je fis expliqua quelques choses et me fit prendre conscience de nouvelles inconnues.

Ce que je trouvais, c’était la raison pour laquelle le bloc de nos nouveaux alliés n’avait quasiment aucun module. Certes, on pourrait objecter qu’il est impossible d’être sûr qu’il s’agissait bien des modules de leur bloc, mais bon, quand on voit le nom du propriétaire du bloc inscrit en toutes lettres sur chaque véhicule, on a une idée d’où ça vient.

J’ai continué à investiguer dans la gare. J’ai trouvé une banque de données non-cryptées, qui indiquait qui était venu dans ce bloc. Apparemment le propriétaire de l’autre bloc était venu pour négocier avec le propriétaire de ce bloc pour terminer les détails du gestionnaire de véhicules modulaires.

En y repensant, les véhicules que j’avais vu n’avaient que des modules pour lesquels le code était déjà compilé. C’était à cause de négociations faites par les différents propriétaires de blocs qu’on s’était retrouvé sans système d’exploitation complet… Intéressant, mais surtout, la gare à rails était un endroit sûr.

Quant aux rails, maintenant que je pouvais les voir, je comprenais ce qui avait été utilisé pour les briser. Un simple tir de munitions portées à une vitesse extrême avait arraché une partie des rails. Selon la base de données, c’était sur ordre de l’équipage. Sur les deux côtés du hangar, les rails avaient été touchés.

>1 Une chose qui me stressa dès mon arrivée était l’inconscience du reste du groupe. À aucun moment ons ne s’étaient pas demandé s’il n’y avait pas de nouveaux types de détecteurs ou de choses de cet acabit. Le pire dans cette histoire étant que leurs instincts avaient raison.

Aucun détecteur. Absolument aucun. Même dans les ascenseurs – les mouvements des ascenseurs n’étaient même pas consignés. Rien n’était tracé dans cet endroit, absolument rien. Et pourtant tout fonctionnait bien.

Un autre absent était la machinerie d’entretien. Il n’y avait rien du tout qui y soit lié, et ça se voyait à la poussière déposée un peu partout. Cependant, une chose qui n’était pas absente était l’étage 5631, et son capteur de mouvement extrême.

La seule différence c’était sa taille. Son influence s’étendait à tout l’étage, et je devais utiliser mon descendeur magnétique en permanence, sans pouvoir m’arrêter. En tous cas jusqu’à ce que je croie être arrivé dans un endroit trop loin du capteur pour subir son influence. Évidemment, j’ai eu tort, comme me l’a indiqué le ralentissement autour de moi et l’odeur d’essence qui me parvenait.

Pour la première fois, j’ai fait face à l’odeur, ne tentant pas de me cacher.

Ce que j’y ai trouvé était décevant. Il n’y avait qu’un drone de la forme d’une larve qui avançait sur des dizaines de petites pattes au cliquetis indécelable. D’immenses griffes se trouvaient sur sa face et entouraient un trou dont émanait la majorité de cette odeur. Le reste de l’odeur venait d’estafilades réparties partout sur son corps.

Cet être était terrifiant, oui. Mais il n’était pas à la hauteur des abominations que j’imaginais derrière cette odeur. Serrant les poings, je me tins droit devant l’être mécanique.

On tenta de m’avoir d’un coup de griffe, mais je réussissais à l’esquiver, même ralenti. Cependant je n’esquivais pas son deuxième coup, trop bien calculé pour la position que j’avais pris pour tenter d’éviter son haleine morbide.

Mon bras lacéré, toute sa machinerie s’arrêta, et je sentis le ralentissement disparaître. Tout se figea, alors que sa griffe était encore sur ma peau. Relevé rapidement, la blessure commença à se réduire jusqu’à disparaître. Cela prit deux minutes de stupeur, où je ne comprenais pas ce qu’il se passait.

Au moment où ce fut le cas, la créature et le ralentissement se réveillèrent. Cette fois, je me laissais frapper. Encore une fois, dès que j’eus une blessure toutes les machines s’arrêtèrent. J’aurais pu fuir, mais je savais désormais que je n’étais pas en danger – du moins pas à un niveau pire que si j’étais caché.

Je continuais de faire des tests, surtout liés à la vitesse de régénération.

La régénération est chose simple dans le Grand Ravin, et nous le savions déjà. Un bras coupé prenait près d’une heure à repousser, sans machine quelconque. Cependant ici, les régénérations étaient deux fois plus courtes.

Une fois que j’eus vérifié cette thèse, je me laissais blesser une dernière fois avant de commencer à attaquer la source de l’odeur. Ma blessure finit par se résorber, mais pas avant que j’aie arraché une des griffes de la machine pour commencer à m’attaquer aux autres.

Jamais nous n’avions remarqué un phénomène pourtant aussi simple : les machines cessaient tout processus quand un humain était blessé. Nous apprîmes plus tard dans une base de données qu’il s’agissait d’un processus ayant pour but de ne pas gêner les machines de soin intensif sur leur route vers l’humain blessé.

Après avoir détruit la source de l’odeur, je prenais l’ascenseur pour quitter cet étage qui sapait tout mouvement. Une fois hors de cet étage, je me permis une nouvelle respiration, plus calme que tout avant. La source de l’odeur était une machine assez simple, et je me sentais un peu déçu de savoir ça. Après tout c’était la source de bien des cauchemars quand j’explorais les blocs.

>3 Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ce fusil soit si puissant, honnêtement. Voir la carcasse brulée dans une explosion causée à l’ignition de l’essence qui se dégageait d’elle avait quelque chose de choquant quand on avait vécu caché de ces choses aussi longtemps.

J’ai un peu examiné les restes, pas grand-chose d’intéressant. Beaucoup de parties modulables cependant, et un emplacement vide au-dessus du processeur. Cette araignée mécanique avait vraiment un côté décevant, bien inférieur à ce que j’imaginais.

>2 Quand Klep est arrivé, j’ai commencé à porter des provisions, et ce jusqu’à ce qu’un Fari livide ne se joigne à nous. Quand nous voulûmes lui demander ce qui n’allait pas, il bougea la tête, signifiant ne pas vouloir en parler, et préférant aider à porter nos charges. Sur mon communicateur, j’indiquais par un message vocal quel serait l’étage où nous avions entreposé la nourriture. Il nous fallut trois trajets pour tout déplacer, et nous n’eurent aucun problème.

>5 L’immense machine tendit ses griffes vers moi, son processeur allumant des lampes dans ses orbites vides. Réussissant à mobiliser ma volonté, je ne bougeais pas jusqu’au moment où j’allais être touché.

À cet instant je fusais à côté des deux masses noires sur lesquelles la machine se tenait pour fuir le plus loin possible en courant. Mais la machine était rapide, bien plus rapide.

Les mains pleines de sueurs, je finis par réussir à dégainer mon descendeur et à le lier à un rail magnétique qui me mena plusieurs dizaines de coursives plus loin, en sueur et haletant.

J’entendis cette connerie de machine se lier au rail aussi et je choisissais de foncer dans l’ascenseur, pile au moment où le message sur mon communicateur m’informa d’où nous nous retrouverions. Oubliant toute prudence j’appuyais sur le panneau et disparaissais juste au moment où les sons produits par la machine arrivaient dans mon couloir.

Je ne revis jamais cette machine, mais ignorant cela à l’époque je suis resté prostré presque une heure alors que le reste du groupe se rassemblait. Sauf Ntarr.

-1 Quelqu’un sait où est Ntarr ?

-3 Pas vu depuis notre arrivée.

-6 J’espère qu’on a subi des trucs moins pires que nous…

>7 Je pense que je suis la personne du groupe à avoir le mieux vécu l’exploration de ce bloc. Certes, il y a eu ce choc brutal, mais je n’ai été en danger à aucun moment.

Pour reprendre au moment où j’ai exclamé mon pur étonnement, j’ai trouvé quelque chose que nous n’avions simplement jamais vu dans tout le Grand Ravin : un cadavre humain. Même pas décomposé en fait, parfaitement conservé par des machines que je voyais animées sous la peau, la faisant frémir de mille manières inhumaines. En explorant le bloc, j’ai trouvé d’autres cadavres, accrochés dans des armoires, tous l’air presque vivants.

Les machines fourmillaient dans un cadavre pendant quelque temps, puis un bras mécanique venait le saisir et le mettre dans son armoire avant d’en prendre un nouveau et recommencer. C’était dérangeant de voir des corps tordus comme ça, c’est vrai.

Il y avait une base de données à côté, qui m’a fourni de plus amples informations sur la situation que j’étais en train de voir, à moitié incrédule. C’était un moyen de préserver les cadavres avant que les membres de l’équipage ne viennent les chercher. Les logs s’arrêtaient à un moment qu’on suppose être celui de la disparition, apparemment quelques jours seulement avant que les membres de l’équipage ne viennent.

Les bases de données n’indiquaient rien sur ce que l’équipage faisait des corps cependant. Cependant, était indiqué la présence d’une lithodate déchiffrable. À force d’essayer de trouver où sa position était, j’ai raté la communication.

Dès que j’ai pu trouver la position de la lithodate, j’ai fui le bâtiment pour trouver un endroit moins oppressant. Cet endroit moins oppressant était un étage entièrement dévolu à des lithodates. Tous les blocs que nous avions connus jusqu’ici n’avaient que deux lithodates grand maximum. Ici, l’étage le plus bas y était dédié.

Je reconnaissais certains mouvements sur les surfaces de pierre. J’en reconnaissais une sur laquelle j’avais vu une étude ; apparemment il s’agissait d’une blague des créateurs des lithodates. Personne ne l’avait comprise, mais ça pose surtout des questions sur les créateurs des lithodates. En quoi considéraient-ils comme utile de laisser leur blagues dans un support quasiment indestructible que le temps nous a seulement révélé sans les éroder ?

Peut-être qu’avant de me réveiller dans le Grand Ravin j’aurais eu la réponse. Mais Vomstir seul avait des souvenirs clairs de cette époque, et il ne les comprenait même pas. Après ce rappel de l’étrangeté des créateurs des lithodates, je trouvais celle que je venais chercher. Il y avait un texte dessus, que je parvenais à lire.

-lithodate En l’an 221 de tout voyage une offrande est faite. Bien peu savent à qui, et parmi les savants, tous craignent l’objet de nos offrandes ; cette offrande ne sert à rien si l’on regarde dans l’absolu, car en aucun cas notre exil se terminera par ceci. Mais nous rendons hommage à la source de nos malheurs, car il n’y a rien à faire de mieux, et cela rend parfois l’atmosphère joyeuse de festoyer. Nous arriverons à bon port en l’an 220 de notre voyage, et nous ne serons tenu de faire offrande. Pourtant tous les savants ont ordonné de commencer cette habitation par une festive offrande – seulement, pas au responsable.

En-dessous du court texte – bien plus que tout ce que les lithosphères fournissaient normalement – était graffé une note : « _Apparemment la dernière lithodate construite, avec un contenu qui doit avoir un rapport avec la société des créateurs et leur arrivée sur notre monde d’origine. Ce texte est souvent pris en preuve que les créateurs sont nos ancêtres, mais personne n’est vraiment sûr de ce qu’il veut dire._ »

Mais ce texte n’est pas ce qui m’a intéressé. Ce qui m’a intéressé c’est ce que je devinais sous la lithodate. J’ai essayé de la déplacer pendant quelques temps avant de me résoudre à utiliser le communicateur.

Ons finirent par me rejoindre, et à m’aider à pousser, révélant une cavité contenant un terminal et suffisamment de sièges pour nous sept.

-1 Quelqu’un a mieux à faire ? Parce que pour l’instant toutes les bases de données sont inutilisables et on n’a pas trouvé de signes de vie. Il nous reste aussi la prison à examiner je vous rappelle.

-7 À propos de ça… [Pause.] Je suis entré dans le bâtiment séparé et j’y ai trouvé ce qui n’était certes pas des traces de vie, mais au moins des traces de mort. Il y a des cadavres qui sont entreposés et entretenus dedans, apparemment pour l’équipage qui en faisait quelque chose, mais je n’ai trouvé aucun détail dessus. La seule chose pour laquelle j’ai trouvé des détails c’était sur l’existence de cette lithodate.

-4 T’aurais peut-être pu nous en parler plus tôt non ?

-7 Bon, je n’y ai pas pensé, désolé. Mais ça n’empêche que quoi que soit ce truc, c’est probablement là qu’on trouvera le plus de réponses, que ce soit sur la disparition, l’équipage ou quoi que ce soit d’autre.

>1 Pendant que nous étions accrochés dans ces fauteuils et que Klep tentait de comprendre le terminal, nous faisions la synthèse de nos découvertes.

D’abord, nous avions découvert que les odeurs étaient liés à des machines. Il nous fallut longtemps pour nous rendre compte, entre Ast et moi, que nous n’avions pas vu les même choses. Il s’agissait à chaque fois de machines modulaires, mais elles n’avaient quasiment rien en commun. Quant à Pek, nous n’avons pas eu le courage de comparer son traumatisme avec nos créatures.

D’un autre côté, ce bloc avait été coupé des autres, et avait un rapport étroit avec l’équipage. Que ce soit avec les cadavres, les rails brisés, l’absence de systèmes de détecteurs et le fait que des propriétaires de blocs s’y réunissaient à de multiples occasions, il y avait des preuves qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un bloc comme les autres.

Pour autant, personne ne comprenait ce que Fari avait vu derrière les cloisons, et personne n’osait demander quoi que ce soit à Pek. Tout ce qui existait dans ce bloc était étrange, et même si nous n’avions exploré que peu de blocs, nous étions certains qu’il s’agissait d’un bloc exceptionnel.

>4 Le terminal était simple à prendre en main, oui. Cependant, le problème c’est que quand on ne sait pas ce qu’il est censé faire, ça peut être complexe de l’utiliser. Peu importe l’ergonomie d’un objet, si on ignore ce qu’il est censé faire il perdra drastiquement en utilité.

J’ai fini par comprendre – à force d’allusions dans les noms des menus – qu’il s’agissait d’une navette entre le centre de pilotage et ce bloc, quelque chose dont nous n’avions jamais vu d’exemple. Demandant le silence, je me tournais vers les autres.

-4 Donc. Cet objet nous amènera directement au centre de pilotage du vaisseau, l’endroit où vivait l’équipage avant la disparition. Je pense qu’ons ont aussi disparu – sinon pourquoi leur navette serait-elle encore présente ? mais nous n’auront de chances d’améliorer notre certitude que si nous descendons. Je ne dis pas s’assurer parce que je sais que sinon Rizh aurait dit que nous n’aurions de certitudes qu’après avoir exploré tous les blocs, tous les placards et ouvert chaque porte une centaine de fois pour vérifier qu’elle ne déclenche rien.

-1 J’aurais objecté ça, merci de faire mon travail à ma place, ça veut dire que tu prendras le relais là-bas hein ?

-4 Comment te dire poliment d’aller te faire voir ?

Au lieu d’attendre qu’on me réponde, je décidai de lancer la navette. Un plafond apparut alors que la navette fonçait sur un rail magnétique vers le bas du Ravin, l’endroit sans blocs, où ne vivent que des machines chargées de réparer la coque et où se situent les légendaires quartiers de l’équipage, endroit étrange et objet de légendes au nombre extrême parmi l’équipée que je menais.

Ce fut la première fois que j’eus l’occasion de voir ce à quoi ressemblait le Vaisseau d’en bas. J’ai vu les deux falaises de blocs durs, contrastant avec les intérieurs ronds. J’ai vu les milliers de fenêtres qui retranscrivaient une lumière sans ombres pour animer les intérieurs. J’ai vu les escadres de machines passant d’un bord à l’autre pour aller faire des tâches, et j’ai vu le bloc que nous quittions. D’aussi près, j’aurais dû voir la prison – ou chambre funéraire, mais elle n’apparaissait pas.

Combiné au fait que les deux autres ne l’aient jamais vu semblait étrange – après tout ils auraient dû avoir moins de mal à la voir, étant plus proches. Aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, c’était totalement invisible.

À mesure que nous descendions, j’ai vu d’autres choses – les autres les virent aussi cette fois. Il s’agissait de cubes volant autour du vaisseau et se déplaçant de part et d’autre, se greffant sur les sas et s’en libérant. Je supposais qu’il s’agissait de machines de réparations appelées en renfort, mais même maintenant je n’ai aucune certitudes.

Il existait aussi un grand ovale à l’extrême opposé du bas du ravin. Il se distinguait d’ici par sa protubérance, mais d’en haut, la couleur similaire et la régularité du relief l’empêchaient de se distinguer du reste.

>1 Quand la navette entra dans une cavité conçue spécifiquement pour elle, le plafond s’ouvrit à nouveau, et nous pûmes sortir dans un endroit désert, l’entrée des quartiers de l’équipage. Il n’y avait qu’un guichet derrière lequel attendait une combinaison vide, son exosquelette seul la maintenant droite.

Klep partit voir si on pouvait accéder au guichet. On a réussi, et enfilé la tenue, juste histoire d’enfin pouvoir varier et pouvoir arrêter de porter cette combinaison que nous traînions depuis notre réveil, une heure donnée dans le Grand Ravin.

Alors que nous continuions dans les quartiers, nous ne voyions aucun détecteur. On s’attendrait pourtant à ce que l’endroit le plus important soit surveillé le plus étroitement… Nous trouvâmes aussi d’autre tenues, et au final nous en portions tous, habillés comme les anciens membres de l’équipage du navire.

Après avoir marché, nous fîmes face à une immense porte qui aurait dû être automatique. Personne ne savait comment avancer, et nous n’avions exploré aucune des coursives autour. Je demandais à Fari et Ast d’aller explorer les coursives les plus à ce niveau et dans les étages supérieurs, à Ntarr de rester dans cette salle pour essayer d’y trouver quelque chose – et nous appeler si c’était le cas, hein ? [>7 J’avais oublié…] et, partant avec Klep, Pek et Vomstir, les étages inférieurs furent notre destination.

Nous avançâmes rapidement, se séparant vite et se reformant vite après avoir regardé dans la salle. Aux étages inférieurs il y avait surtout des machines d’assemblage qui avaient sur leurs tables des versions incomplètes des odeurs. Heureusement qu’ons n’étaient pas fonctionnelles, Ast seul avait une arme.

Ce fut Vomstir qui tomba sur la machine la plus complète. La plupart des modules de l’armature n’étaient pas ajoutés, mais il y avait déjà un processeur complet, et surtout à l’endroit que nous avions trouvé vacant Ast et moi, il y avait un disque-dur qui, lorsque Vomstir le saisit, lisait :

_Limites données à la machine. Si vous trouvez ce disque en-dehors d’un processeur,_

_Cachez-vous, il y a des risques qu’un agent dangereux soit libre et n’aie pas de_

_Limites quant à ce qu’on doit exterminer._

Après nous l’avoir lu, Vomstir revint à nous le visage grave et me regarda dans les yeux. Tous les « agents » – puisque c’était ça que le disque donnait comme nom aux odeurs – que nous avions croisés n’avaient probablement pas cet élément pourtant indispensable. Et ça ne pouvait pas être la faute de l’équipage, ons avaient l’air de prendre au sérieux cette question.

Nous continuâmes d’avancer et de descendre, trouvant des chambres et des ateliers. Ce qui fut vraiment dérangeant pendant que nous parcourions ces lieux, c’est que des machines n’avaient rien nettoyé. Les draps étaient encore défaits – même s’ils avaient pris la poussière. Des livres différents étaient dans les étagères, et pas sur le point d’être recyclés. Des bases de données portables étaient déchargées, comme si on avait interrompu leurs processus. Les autres bases de données étaient en veille. Vomstir trouva une base de données sur le temps de chargement d’une application – encore aussi longtemps après.

À mesure que nous descendions, nous entrions dans des affres de regret que nulle machine de falsification puisse jamais atteindre. Tout en bas, dans une chambre ronde menant à un observatoire spatial avec des outils que nous n’avons toujours pas compris, il y avait un squelette étalé sur le lit. C’était un véritable squelette humain, aucun doute n’était permis.

Il tenait dans ses mains une carte de métal que je saisissais, prenant conscience que depuis notre éveil dans ce vaisseau, nous pillions des morts. Le cœur plus lourd encore, nous remontâmes jusqu’à la double-porte devant laquelle nous attendaient Ast, Fari et Ntarr dans un silence de trépassés. Ast avait dans les mains une carte similaire à la mienne. Ntarr les prit, une dans chaque main, et les poussa simultanément dans deux lecteurs.

Une torsion des poignets et une poussée plus tard, les deux grandes portes s’ouvrirent dans un grincement dont l’écho nous électrisa.

Devant nous était le poste de commandement du Grand Ravin, un endroit que personne issu des blocs était censé découvrir. Il était à deux niveaux. En bas, il y avait des rangées de terminaux, tous associés à des sièges, tous vides. Même pas de tenues ou de squelettes dans les sièges poussiéreux.

Le deuxième niveau était gardé par un escalier d’un noir profond comme le vide dont la structure était soulignée d’or lustré, afin de donner l’aspect d’étoiles. Et sur ce second niveau il y avait trois sièges. Ceux des côtés avaient aussi des terminaux à gérer, mais celui du milieu…

En vérité, il ressemblait plus à un trône créé par quelque architecte avec un goût pour les formes brutes, géométriques. De la même apparence que l’escalier, il faisait face à une vitrine qui montrait l’espace devant le Grand Ravin. Devant l’espace se trouvait un enchevêtrement de leviers complexe qui représentaient les fonctions de pilotage.

Je montais l’escalier seul, sans même me rendre compte que les autres ne me suivaient pas. Devant moi se trouvait le siège de commandement, et je le contournais pour contenir un sursaut à la vue de ce qui était dedans. Il s’agissait d’un cadavre, mieux conservé encore que ceux du bloc que nous avions quitté.

On eut l’impression en le voyant que la vie venait juste de le quitter, calmement. Je ne voyais rien du visage du cadavre, sinon ses oreilles aux larges lobes. Un masque en forme de crâne recouvrait son visage. On voyait, gravé sur le masque le nom qu’on avait dû porter : « _Siddart_ ».

C’était là le cadavre du capitaine du Grand Ravin.

Le capitaine qui avait défié tout, selon les souvenirs que nous avions d’avant le vaisseau. D’un coup, le masque s’anima alors que le cadavre restait immobile, et cette fois je ne pouvais contenir le sursaut qui m’a pris.

Une lumière parcourait le crâne, simulant l’activité des muscles d’un véritable visage pendant qu’une voix nous parvenait, soit d’un haut-parleur dans l’endroit, soit venue de stimulations aux cordes vocales encore conservées du cadavre.

-S Bienvenue à toi, êtres qui avaient vécu dans mon vaisseau depuis que toute vie y a cessé. J’étais le capitaine de ce vaisseau, et je vais narrer ce qui a mené à cette situation morbide sur laquelle tu te poses sans doute bien des questions.

>-S À l’origine de tout cela, il faut revenir sur mon et ton monde d’origine. Dans ce monde naquit il y a siècles de ça ce qu’on nomme l’homme solaire, l’aboutissement de l’humanité. Une fois qu’on prit conscience de sa nature, l’homme solaire commença à ravager le monde, afin de créer d’autres êtres similaires ; car c’est le défi, l’opposition, qui en avait fait ce qu’on était. Et au final, l’homme solaire triompha, rendant l’humanité entière aussi radiante de paix euphorique que lui.

>-S Mais vint un jour un nouvel être qui a défié l’homme solaire. Le numérangien, comme on l’appelait. On a échoué, mais à un niveau absurde. Il a fallu attendre des milliers d’années avant que quelque chose puisse à nouveau simplement s’opposer à la volonté de l’homme solaire tant sa rage avait été extrême. Après ces milliers d’années, une armée fut montée, suivant les mêmes doctrines que ce numérangien et surtout voulant en découdre.

>-S L’homme solaire est mort, et autant la totalité de l’humanité a abjuré cette armée, autant quelque chose était devenu enragé. C’était l’homme sommaire, ce qu’on appelle **Nirv.** Et **Nirv.** était en colère, pas parce qu’un être avait tué l’homme solaire, mais parce que dans notre passé, des ancêtres obscurantistes avaient abandonné les doctrines que les colons de notre monde avaient instaurés. **Nirv.** règne sur le berceau de l’humain, et il l’a banni car il n’était pas bon selon ses standards.

>-S Les colons avaient ensuite instauré des coutumes qui respectaient la volonté de l’homme sommaire, et attendaient que ces coutumes donnent naissance à un premier homme solaire qui, à sa mort, rejoindrait l’homme sommaire dans le berceau de l’humain. À la mort de chaque homme solaire sur chaque monde que les colons avaient forgé, l’homme sommaire regardait le chemin vers cet état et jugeait selon les fautes des ancêtres.

>-S Notre punition fut l’enfermement : si jamais nous osions partir des cinq systèmes stellaires que l’homme sommaire nous avait donné, nous serions détruits. Lorsque **Nirv.** envoya ce message, le traumatisme fut grand, et il fallut attendre cinq générations de vingt milliers d’années pour que nous naissions et désirions blasphémer.

>-S Lorsqu’on était encore là, l’homme solaire enseignait qu’il fallait toujours défier l’autorité et lui refuser la mainmise sur soi, et c’est avant tout pour ça que le Grand Ravin fut bâti. Le vaisseau-hérésie quitta les cinq systèmes.

>-S Au moment où je vous parle, nous sommes à la frontière de ces systèmes, et **Nirv.** a déjà contacté nos consciences. On nous donne une dernière chance. Je l’ai refusée par le blasphème, et j’attends la mort. [Pause.]

>-S Quand un être a demandé à l’homme solaire quelle forme prenait la mort, il a répondu qu’il s’agissait du démon Mara, l’ennemi ancien de Nirv. Là où Nirv. désire que les êtres s’accomplissent en lui pour qu’on devienne plus grand et que tout entre dans sa finitude, Mara est l’incarnation de la pulsion et du précepte de destruction. Et Mara gagne à chaque fois que **Nirv.** désire l’affronter, car Mara a tout le temps de l’entropie devant.

>-S J’ai conclu un pacte implicite avec Mara en ignorant le dernier avertissement de **Nirv.** J’espère simplement que Mara respectera les clauses de ce pacte mental et tuera tous les miens pour en faire un fleuve de corps qui vivra dans les artères de mon vaisseau, car c’est pour accomplir cette vision d’un vaisseau-monde au sang fait par l’humain que je me suis embarqué, plus encore que pour l’idée du blasphème.

>-S Je sais que **Nirv.** tuera tout mon équipage et prendra des humains venant des cinq systèmes dans le vaisseau. Tout ce que je peux faire c’est créer une dernière mesure de sécurité afin que ces humains apprennent à vivre dans l’angle mort, cachés des caméras et du regard de **Nirv.** Car quand ons coloniseront un nouveau monde et que leur homme solaire mourra, il leur faudra sa cacher.

>- S …

>- S Va crever Nirv.

>\- …

>- M

V A

C R E V E R

 **N I R V** .


End file.
